The Baby Project
by DeathWillNotPrevail
Summary: It was a normal day, class was great, she was having fun, and then it happened. She became the mother to a baby that looks creepily like Naru! Then her house burns down and she moves in with Naru! As if it wasn't hard enough his old teacher pops in and suddenly Naru's parents show up! That's just a month in the life of Mai. And it's all thanks to The Baby Project.
1. 01The Baby Project

**_01~ The Baby Project_**

"Alright students! We have gathered you in the auditorium for a huge announcement." Of course no one cared so you could barely hear anything. The next seven words however cause the creepiest silent moment to happen.

"We will be doing the baby project!" The reactions were immediate and ranged from shrieks of excitement to groans of despair.

"QUIET!" My gaze snaps up to the principal, everything stilling into silence once more. "Thank you. Now you will have partners for this assignment and you're about to see why..." He motions to the double doors behind us. The doors pop open...and out spill a bunch of nurses dressed in pink and blue...

Holding babies!?

_**(QAN: Oh I was so tempted to leave it here...you don't even know...)  
**_  
"Taniyama Mai!" I glance around and then groan to find that everyone that had been sitting around me was gone. I must have been in shock or something and missed every thing that was going on. I quickly stand and hurry down the bleachers, dodging out of the way of frantic teenagers.

"Yes sir?" I stand before the principal, biting my lip from nerves. Wondering why I was the only one he called up by name, I force myself to meet his eyes.

"You are aware that there is an odd number of students at the school correct?" I nod and he motions to something behind me. "This is the only baby left...and you are the only student left." I nod and take the child carefully from the blue scrub-clad nurse, already beginning to gently bounce up and down and rock back and forth.

"Because of this, you will be doing this alone but due to your," He clears his throat. "Situation. We will provide you with everything you need for the child's well-being. This baby bag holds everything you need for now."

"For now? Like what?" Of course, I already knew what was needed. I just had to make sure they didn't forget anything.

"Formula, bottles, clothes, diapers, wipes, baby food, and an information packet that contains his birth certificate, health records, and a sheet that goes into greater detail about this assignment." I nod.

"I'm going to need a stroller and another baby bag that contains baby powder, distilled baby water and one thing of breast milk formula in case he doesn't take to the regular formula." As I'm talking my gaze travels down to the baby in my arms, taking in his features.

Dark, black locks of short wispy hair sat on top of his little head. His eyes were closed so I couldn't get to see what color his eyes were, and his mouth was pink, thin and pressed into a line. I giggle a little as Naru's face pops up into my head.

_They look a little bit alike...  
_  
"Miss? He does take to regular formula. We already tested all the babies for that." I nod at the nurse before turning and heading for work. Naru's just going to love this...

~x-X-x~

I sigh. To get into the office, I had to go up a flight of stairs. I look down. A baby on one hip, baby bag on the other, stroller leaning against the wall next to another baby bag.

Great.

"Do you need help?" I look over my shoulder at the the owner of the voice. He had very dark brown hair and brown eyes, a perfect white smile, tan skin and was only a couple inches taller than me. I smile at him.  
"Please! If you could carry the stroller that would be perfect! Oh, but only if it's no trouble!" Smooth Mai...smooth. His gorgeous smile widens and he shakes his head.

"Nonsense. I was heading this way and what gentleman can't resist helping out a beautiful damsel in distress." I blush slightly and he picks up the stroller and the other baby bag.

"You're too kind. Are you a client, or soon to be client?" I can't help but question him. I mean come on. Who wouldn't? A guy like him doesn't look as if he has any problems what so ever and he just happened to be headed for SPR?

"Yes. My sister seems to be having some paranormal trouble. It is to be expected after all." I raise an eyebrow at this and he chuckles. "She killed a pig on Friday the 13th, in a graveyard while singing this voodoo chant she found online."

"Wow, can you tell me what's been going on? I happen to have some experience in paranormal cases." Heh...experience. You could call almost getting killed by a thing that bathed in blood experience.

"Well, she keeps saying that we should call the Ghost Hunters because these shadows keep stalking her. Playing with her hair and moving her things around quite frequently are some of the things she's mentioned. What about you? Here for a paranormal problem?" I grin and shake my head before setting the baby bags down and opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late Naru!" I call out.

"Deal with that later Mai, go make some tea we have a client coming in." I grin at the guy's face.

"You work here?" I laugh and nod my head, picking up the baby bags once more. He follows me inside, staying quiet.

"Yep. Have been for over a year now." I set the bags down at the desk and he sets the stroller down.

"Mai who are you talking to?" Monk's voice reaches me from beyond the corner.

"Oh I never got your name!" He grins.

"Yotsūne Arata." I nod my head and then reach out a hand.

"Nice to meet you Yotsūne-San. I am Taniyama Mai."

"Mai! Naru is beginning to go through tea withdrawal! Hurry up!" I giggle at this and motion for him to follow me, the -surprisingly- silent baby still sleeping on my hip/shoulder. I walk into the next room, Arata right behind me and we both stop. I don't know why he did, I just wanted to be closer to the door so I could make a dash for it based on how they react.

"Sorry guys I kinda forgot the tea..." I trail off when they all turn to look at me (with the exception of Naru and Lin who were in their respectable offices). They sat in silence for maybe two minutes, looking from me, to Arata, to the baby.

"_MAI YOU HAVE A KID?!_" I have absolutely no idea what happened next it was so confusing.

One second I'm standing in the doorway, then the baby starts crying and I send a glare to Ayako, then Naru pops up and drags me to his office, then the muffled sounds of Arata being interrogated echo from behind the door as I gently rock the baby back and forth, cooing words that seem to come from nowhere.

"Explain." Naru demands after the baby calms down. I sigh and sit in his chair, leaning the baby against my chest before looking up. My eyes lock onto his and my breath seems to be frozen in my lungs. His normally dull eyes were swirling with dark blue, black and hints of grey, signaling that he was beyond _pissed_.

"The kids not mine...technically." I answer when I realize that I had been staring at him, probably for too long. "The school is doing a baby project and I haven't even had time to look and see what his name is." As I'm speaking in a low tone, I realize that my hand had been cradling the baby and rubbing soft circles into his back.

"Go get the paper work." I nod and stand up, heading for the door before pausing at the loud bang the sounds from behind it.

"Would you mind watching him for a minute while I run for the bag?" Naru stares at me for a moment before nodding. I let out a sigh of relief, walking over to Naru and gently holding out the baby to him. He hesitantly takes the child and awkwardly cradles him to his chest.

"Thanks Naru, I'll be right back." And with that I dash out the door. I quickly sprint past the commotion and make it to the desk unnoticed. I go up to one of the bags and begin to grab the paper-filled folder when a thought occurs to me. He'll probably be hungry and will need changing soon. I doubt Naru and I will leave the office for a while, might as well just bring the bags with me too. So I grab both bags, peeking around the corner as I check to see if the way was clear. Everyone was glaring at a now seated Arata, Lin separating them and handling the situation quite well. I nod and dash for the office, closing the door and letting out a sigh when I make it.

"Mai?" I turn to look at the speaker and find myself looking at the hottest thing in the world. I guess I hadn't been that fast because Naru was able to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeves to his elbows. The baby was tucked into his chest, one hand on his butt while the other lay on the nape of his neck, holding him to his warm body.

"The papers were in the bags and I figured that we might have to feed or change him soon." I set the bags down and grab the packet before laying it all out on Naru's desk.

"His name is-" The door bursts open and my head snaps up, a glare colder than Antarctica and the dark side of the moon combined, etching it's way onto my face when the baby starts to cry once more. Lin freezes in his tracks.

"Was there something you needed Lin?" Naru questions as I quickly take the crying thing away from him, staying where I was as I calm him down. Lin clears his throat and nods, gaze moving away from me.

"Mr. Yotsūne's case was just his sister trying to get publicity on TV." I roll my eyes.

"I could've told as much." They turn to look at me and I motion for Naru to take the baby real quick. He does so and I take off my sweater, revealing my tank top. I lay the piece of clothing down on the couch, taking the pillows and making a little bed. Naru lays the baby down and turn to them once more.

"I only met the guy fifteen minutes ago. I couldn't get up the stairs so he helped me out and as we were walking we talked about why he was here." I look over at the papers.

"Now if you excuse me, the child I will be taking care of for the next six months has yet to be called by his name." With a nod from Naru, Lin leaves. I let out a sigh. Today has just been all over the place. Heading back to the desk I sit in Naru's chair, leaning over the papers.

"Oliver Eugene Smith. Born April 20th, 2014." A smile graces my face. I stand and walk around a still Naru, picking Oliver up and kissing his forehead.

"Hello Oliver. I'm your new mommy." I whisper into his ear. He lets out a little yawn and snuggles into my shoulder once more.

_**Hello! So this is the edited version of The first chapter of the Baby Project! Thank you so much for those of you who reviewed and told me that the code was still on the chapter! You guys have no idea how much that meant to me XD**_


	2. 02A Place to Stay

_**Mai's POV**_

I smile as Oliver snuggles into my chest.

"Mai. You have to explain this to the others soon. Lin says they've been waiting for an hour now." I glance at Naru. He was staring at Oliver with a soft look.

"Alright. Can you rock him while I go talk to them please? I don't want him to wake up." Our voices were hushed. Naru nods and walks over to me, gently taking Oliver from me and cradling him to his chest. I smile softly as Oliver snuggles into his chest, wrapping his small fingers in his shirt.

"Thanks Naru. I'll be back in ten minutes I promise." Naru nods and sits in his chair, motioning towards the door. I rush out the door, quietly shutting it behind me.

"Alright Mai! WE-" I turn around and tackle Ayako, my hand going over her mouth.

"Shush! Oliver is sleeping!" Everyone freezes and I get off the Shrine Maiden, pulling her to her feet.

"Now, Oliver is an orphan. He's part of the baby project program that my school is doing." I quickly whisper out, heading for the kitchen to make some tea. The group follows me and when I start to boil the water, bomb me with questions.

"How long will you take care of him?"

"What's his full name?"

"Do you think you'll keep him when the project's over?" I raised a hand to stop the flow of words coming from their mouths.

"Six months, Oliver Eugene Smith, and I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take Naru his tea and feed Oliver." And with that I grabbed the tea cup and left the gang standing there.

"That was much easier than I thought it'd be." I whisper out gently as I close the door to Naru's office behind me. A small yawn comes from Oliver as I set the teacup down in front of Naru.

"How so?" I reach for the bigger baby bag, taking out a gallon of purified baby water and a bottle.

"Well I think it was because they were in shock. I was able to shut them up and make tea quickly, as well as explain everything." We sit in silence as I finish making the bottle. Taking a quick glance at Naru, I smile softly. He had sat down with the small child and was staring at him as his arms softly rocked.

"Do you want to feed him?" Startled eyes, much like those of a deer's, look up to meet my eyes. I hold out the bottle, as if it was a grenade. Naru slowly shakes his head and I nod, surprised at the feeling of disappointment that had flashed through me.

"Alright then, let me hold Oliver." I set the warm bottle down on the desk and then take the sleeping infant from my boss. Naru motions towards the couch and follows me with the bottle, handing it to me as I settle into the soft furniture.

"Thank you." He nods his head before heading over to his desk once more.

_**Naru's POV**_

I couldn't focus on the papers in front of me. My mind was too focused on Mai, Oliver and Gene. I don't believe in coincidences, so when the child Mai would be taking care of had my first name as well as Gene's...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a humming sound. The brunette had begun to rock Oliver back and forth as she hummed an English lullaby. Surprise dashes through me. She knew English? And then she began to sing.

"_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me Hap-py when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away..._" I was surprised to find that it didn't harm my ears. Mai's singing isn't as good as she believes it to be, yet now her voice is lulling me to sleep. She wasn't singing loud, but almost in a whisper. My eyes drifted shut as she started singing the lines again.

_**Mai's POV**_

After Oliver finished eating I burped him and put him to sleep. I lay him down on the couch, a pillow acting as a barrier to keep him from rolling off, and stand up to stretch. I yawn and head over to the desk only to stop in my tracks. Naru had fallen asleep at his desk. Smiling I head over to the couch once more and pick up the blanket there, draping it over the sleeping narcissist. My eyes trace his face as I take a step back. He still caused my heart to flutter.

I quietly exit the room, not wanting to disturb Oliver and Naru. As I shut the door behind me, I think about what to make for dinner here. Lately Naru had been staying till one or two in the morning so I had taken to making him dinner and then heading home. I wonder if he'd like Ramen tonight?

"Mai you have a phone call." Lin's voice snaps me out of my questioning quiet man held a phone out for me to take and when I accepted it, turned and went to my desk in the corner, messing with my computer.

"Hello?"

"_Taniyama Mai?_"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"_This is the Seriff. I'm afraid I have bad news Taniyama-San._" My heart began to beat faster and I grasped the wall next to me.

"What happened?" My voice was quiet and filled with panic.

"_The apartment complex that you stay in was burned to the ground due to a wiring malfunction. I'm afraid to tell you that you home is now ashes._" I drop the phone and stumble into the wall, slowly falling down as I stare at nothing, thoughts racing through my head. My home was gone. All my memories of my parents were there, my childhood, my home, my-

"_Hello? Taniyama-San?_" I struggle to my feet and pick up the phone, ignoring a startled Lin.

"Okay, thank you for telling me. Did...did anything survive the fire."

"Yes._ A photo album and a blanket were all that survived._" I nod, only to realize I was on the phone.

"Thank you. I-I'll be there shortly to pick it up."

"_No, I'll bring it to you._"

"Thank you." I hang up and then immediately stumblenover to the couch, propping my head in my hands. A quiet sob escapes me and I hear Lin walk off towards the kitchen in the back. The sounds that accompany tea making that follows, causes my sobs to grow harder.

Lin was making me tea.

I smile through my tears as Lin walks in and hands me the tea. His dark eyes search mine, asking what was wrong. I open my mouth to answer the silent question but the sound of a door quietly opening brings my attention to Naru's office.

"Mai?" Naru's voice rings out softly as he takes in my tear stained cheeks.

"M-my house." I manage to croak out. "It b-burned down. A-all of my stuff except a p-photo album i-is g-gone." I clench my tea cup.

"I just g-got Oliver and our home burns down. Where do I go?" I lock eyes with my boss as another wave of tears run down my cheeks.

"You will stay in one of the two apartments above SPR. You can share with Lin or I." My eyes grow wide as he says this with such a calm voice. His eyes flicker to Lin and back to the office door.

"On second thought you'll just move in with me. Lin rarely gets enough sleep as is and Oliver will more then likely wake up screaming in the middle of the night." I blink. Wow. He's really thinking about this. I'm jolted out of my thoughts at the loud ring of the doorbell.

"Wahhh!" I wipe my cheeks and stand, placing the now empty tea cup on the coffee table before rushing to Oliver. His face was scrunched up and his little hands were curled into fists as he shook them at the sky. I gently picked him up and laid him against my shoulder, rocking back and forth.

"Shush...it's okay Oliver. Mama's here. I'm here." The cries that came from his little mouth slowly quieted and I laid him back down, this time grabbing a ninkin and placing it in his mouth gently. He began to suck and I turned to peek through the door at who had shown up.

"I'm looking for Taniyama Mai." It was the voice from the phone! I step out and all three men turn to look at me. I hold a finger up to my lips.

"That would be me." I whisper. He nods and holds out a folded blanket.

"I wrapped the blanket around the album so I wouldn't lose it." I nod in thanks and stake a step forward to grab the silky fabric.

"Thank you." He nods and then sends me an apologetic look.

"I'm fraud I have to question you on your whereabouts today Taniyama-San." His voice was quiet and soft. Nodding in understanding I answer him.

"I was at school all day and then came straight to work right after." He nods and writes it down on a small clipboard.

"Alright. Thank you." He leaves and I drop my gaze down to the blanket I held clutched to my chest. It was supposed to be given to my child. It had been passed down from mother to child in my family. I smile as I let my thumb trail across the familiar butterfly and teddy bear that had been sewn on all those years ago.

"Mai." I look up at Naru. His eyes were surprisingly soft and his gaze never left mine.

"I suggest you and Oliver go ahead and get set up in my apartment. I'm about to close down the office." With a nod I head for Oliver once more.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**_And that's the second chapter! I want to thank all of you who rewiewed and pointed out that I still hade some of the Code visible on the document. XD I also hope that I had answered quiet a few questions with this chapter!_**

**_ Naruisawesome - Yep a real baby! I like to think they were all orphans! ;) And I just couldn't resist with the name! _**

**_ dianaloveanime - Thank you! _**

**_ lazzykane - I was hoping it looked like a fun story! XD and hopefully you can read it now, I apologize for that in convince it was my first time. _**

**_ Nekokittygirl - I did fix it! I had to go back and delete all the code that popped up when I copied it from where I had it in the note section of my IPhone. ._**

**_ KassieMarie - Thanks! And this is before. ;) Gotta have a little original drama right?_**

**_ Sephie Persephone - thank you! And I love your name! Is it related to the Greek mythology?_**

**_ Mai247 - Thank you! I did go and fix those random bunches of letters! XD I didn't even know they were there I promise!_**

**_ slvrphoenx - I like your name! And I've almost typed Naru Eugene multiple times as well. XD_**

**_ AmyNChan - Thank you! And thanks for helping me out with getting rid of the random letters. XD_**

**_ Rebecca - I couldn't type this without a smile on my face. X3 _**

**_ Guest - Yes. Or no. I can't really say anything! That would completely ruin the plot!_**

**_ lazzykane - Oh yes. XD _**

**_ Name nekoneko - Thanks! I was kinda aiming for cute. X3_**

**_ \- I thought being mysteryious was my idea! XD But yeah here ya go!_**

**_ AssailantAngel - I'm glad you think so! I was hoping it would be cute. X3_**

**_ Annabell15 - That was one of my favorite parts to write! I personally think that a man holding a baby and taking care of it is the hottest thing in the world. XD That and you can probably understand why I did that now. Naru's going to have to get used to the baby. X3_**

**_ ghosttale - Mai's house burns down and she moves in with Naru. XD_**


	3. 03The First Night

"Aahhhhh...brrrrrr...ooooiiiieeee..."

"What are you doing~! Are you making noises~!"

"Gaaahh! Brrrrr!" I let a giggle slip past my lips. Oliver was sitting on the couch facing me, as I was crouched on the floor.

"Ahhh!~" Oliver reaches for my hair and I hand him one of the empty baby bottles to play with. He had surprised me by waking up and wanting to play as soon as we stepped into Naru's apartment. His eyes were a beautiful brown that shone with curiosity as he stared around.

"Brrrr! Ahhh! Grrr!~" I make some of the sounds Oliver had been making for the past ten minutes.

"Mai what are you doing?" A cold voice rings from the door behind me and I freeze. Oliver stops messing with the bottle and looks up at something.

"I was talking with Oliver!" I reply as I quickly stand and pick Oliver up. Turning around I meet Naru's raised brow with a smile.

"You were talking with a baby." I grin.

"Of course Naru! It helps with learning! Supposedly when children are six months along they begin to sound out vowels and constants!" I'm pretty sure my eyes were stars from how excited I was.

"Naaa...rrrrrr...gaahhh!" I smile at this.

"See! He just sounded out your name!" Naru blinks and then steps around me.

"Tea." He demands as he sets his small briefcase on the table next to Oliver's bag. I growl at this and stomp over to him.

"Fine! But you have to watch Oliver while I do so! He keeps reaching for things and I don't want him to reach for something dangerous while he's in the kitchen." I hand Oliver to a surprised narcissist and then storm to the kitchen. When I get there I peek around the door to see what Naru does.

He was holding Oliver at arm's length. I stifle a laugh when he twitches and Oliver squeals, reaching his small hands out for Naru. After glancing around, he brings Oliver closer and let's him grasp at his tie. Oliver begins to make more noises and swings his little fists around. I smile and head into the kitchen, beginning to make tea.

~X-x-X~x-X-x~

"Naru! Your tea collection here sucks!" I whine as I look at the tea bags. _Bags!_ The office has tea leaves and he owns tea bags! What is up with that?!

"If you have a problem with it then you can go but the tea." He walks in and leans against the wall, holding a curious Oliver.

"Oh I will! This is the sad, cheap, tea that costs only ¥100!" I exclaim as I set the tea bags in the boiling water to steep. Naru rolls his eyes and I laugh. As I take the bags of the tea, and then add some honey and lemon juice.

"Is that what you normally add?" Grinning, I shake my head.

"Nope. I add different stuff to different tea. Any other questions for me?" I was hoping he said yes. I loved talking with him like this. He was open and didn't seem aware of it, seemed...more human.

"Yes. Earlier you were singing an English lullaby perfectly. How?" His eyes were narrowed at me. I smile sadly and set the tea down at the table, taking Oliver from Naru as I am pummeled by memories.

"My mother used to sing it to me. When she was sick, she and I would sing it together. I guess it just became second-hand to me." I shrug as I grab a wooden spoon from a drawer by the stove and give it to Oliver. I decide to make a very stupid move right then.

"You're being very talkative today." Biting my lip, I sit down and arrange Oliver in my arms. Naru stills. For the rest of the night he didn't speak, just grabbed a book written in English and read.

~x-X-x~x-X-x~

It was an hour later that I began to dig around the kitchen. Oliver sat on the floor at my feet, playing with a plastic cooking spoon. Naru had left to do something else, jerk wouldn't tell me what.

"He barely has anything!" Complaining I grab some rice and set to work on cooking it, occasionally glancing at Oliver as he banged the spoon on the floor or waved it in the air. It was cute and I couldn't but imagine that he was playing a little tune for me to dance around the kitchen in on an invisible drum set. I laughed and spun around, grinning as Oliver waved his little spoon even more furiously. Eventually the rice was set to slow cool and I was digging in the cupboard for something to go with it.

"What are you doing?" I jump at the voice, turning around and meeting a blue gaze. My heart began to beat faster and I internally beat myself over the head to get my mind off this stupid narcissist.

"Cooking. What does it look like?" I smirk,quickly retorting and congratulating myself on thinking whilst under pressure.

"Why." The way he spoke, it wasn't a question. I roll my eyes and step around a gurgling Oliver to look in the pantry. Oliver had dropped his spoon to the ground and was waving his little arms up at Naru. When his request at being picked up was ignored he simply grabbed his spoon once more.

"Aha!" I had found some vegetables that were slightly fresh and able to be eaten!

"Well, you're giving me and Oliver a place to live, providing shelter, food and warmth. The least I could do is cook and clean." Oliver punctuates my statement with a gurgle, waving his plastic spoon above his head at Naru. I smile at this and set the carrots onto a chopping board. I quickly slice through the orange food, feeling the harsh stare on my back.

"You don't have to." I put the vegetables into boiling water and cover the pot with a lid. Taking a deep breath I answer him.

"But I want to! I feel like an intruder anyway so just...just let me do this. Please!" I turn away from the stove to face him, my hands clasped in front of me and my eyes begging.

"Mai-"

"No! I don't want you to have to do everything! I'll clean the kitchen and do laundry! I'll cook breakfast, lunch and dinner! And I'll take care of Oliver and do the shopping! I don't want to be a burden Naru!" He stared at me, mouth in a tight line and hands clenched by his sides.

"If you had stopped to listen to me you silly girl you would have heard me say alright. There was no need to yell, your hearing is bad enough as it is." I am suddenly aware of how hot my cheeks are and spin around to pick up Oliver. I gently rest the spoon from the infant's hands and set it in the sink.

"Time to eat Oliver." I place him on my hip and quickly set the table, moving surprisingly swiftly for a one armed girl.

"How do you do that?" If I wasn't so sure I would've said that Naru's voice held awe in it. I arch an eyebrow as I sit down.

"Do what?" He waves a hand towards Oliver.

"That. You move so efficiently with a child on your hip that squirms and wants to mess with everything." He stared at me as I cocked my head to the side.

"It was my job after my mother died. To pay for my food and clothing and rent I had to get a job so I worked night shifts in a hospital. I watched the children of all the Doctors and Nurses." I risked a glance at my tea-loving boss. He blinked and then nodded his head.

"Itadakimasu." And with a smile, I begin to feed Oliver, sneaking bites of my food here and there when Oliver stops to yawn with exhaustion.

* * *

After half an hour, the food is finished and Oliver was fed and burped. I glanced down at my clothes then, suddenly coming to the realization that I didn't have any clothes to wear besides what I had on! I swallowed thickly and then headed towards the living room, heart in my throat.

"Uh...Naru?" I called out shyly. He looked up from the papers in his hands.

"Yes Mai?"

"Uhm," I bite my lip before blurting it all out at once. "Idon'thaveanyclothestowear!" I stared down at my feet blushing.

"Speak clearly Mai, I can barely understand you when you do speak correctly." I growled lowly under my breath.

"I have no garments to dizen* myself with." I speak with the words I had learned in Literature class, hoping it would trip him up. It didn't. Of _course_ it didn't!

"I didn't know you actually had brain cells Mai. And I'll provide some of my garments for you to wear until Mrs. Matsuzaki can take you shopping tomorrow." I won't deny it. My mouth fell open and I let out a tiny squeak at that statement. But come on! Who wouldn't?! _Naru_ had just said that he would let me **wear** his clothes!

"Th-thank y-you!" and stuttering like an idiot, I raced towards the bathroom to give Oliver a bath. I had to distract myself before I did something stupid like faint! Shaking my head I turn on the hot water, letting it run fro exactly two minutes before turning on the cold water and letting the temperature cool to a nice warm. Everything was ready! Now all that was need was to undress and wash my baby! I set Oliver down on the counter and begin to take his cloths off carefully. It was only when I was getting ready to lower him into the bathtub that he began to cry.

"Shhh! Shh baby mommy's here!" I cooed as I pulled him away from the water and towards the warmth of my chest, rocking him back and forth until his cries were no more. After waiting a couple more minutes just to make sure he was calm and to check the water, I begin to lower him towards the water once more. His cries this time are louder and I quickly leave the bathroom, pacing quietly as I bounce and sway, allowing my small dance to lull him back into a calm.

"Mai what is going on?" Naru was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Something's wrong with Oliver. He won't go near the water without crying!" Even I could hear the worry in my voice at this.

"What do you mean?" I simply shake my head and go inside the bathroom again. This time, just stepping into the room triggers the tears and heartbreaking cries.

"That Naru." I rush from the bathroom once more, Naru following behind me as I head for the living room.

"Shhh baby, mommy's here now. Don't cry baby.~" I coo and rock, slowly, slowly, slowly calming him. I end up racking back and forth in the middle of the room,my chin on Oliver's head as he grasps my shirt in his hands and sleeps silently.

"Next time I'll just use a wash rag and soap manually." I whisper to myself, unaware of Naru's watching eyes.

"That would be best." Jumping, I quickly craddle Oliver, a hand going to support his neck.

"Oh Naru," I whisper. "That was the scariest thing I've ever done." A glance at his face told me he didn't understand.

"I caused him pain. Repeatedly. What kind of mother would do..." I trailed off as my voice cracked and silent tears began to trail down my cheeks.

"He'll be fine Mai. You worry too much." I send a vicious glare at Naru.

"He's six months and a couple days old! Of course I'm going to worry about his fear of water when he's barley been in water!" Naru nodded and then turned on his heel and stalked out the door.

* * *

_**Hello! I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter as you get to see a bit of 'Mommy' Mai and 'Daddy' Naru! X3 I find them adorable! Now to clear some things up a bit: THIS IS TAKING PLACE **_**BEFORE _MAI AND THE OTHERS FIND OUT ABOUT GENE! Glad that's cleared up now!_**

**_Ishual: Gasp! You've ruined my plot! Just kidding, although that would be a pretty cool story! Sorry to disappoint you but no, Oliver IS NOT a Gene Reincarnate._**

**_Yumiko Maki: Thank you! And I swear I wasn't planning on that! XD_**

**_KassieMarie: I just had to! I had a dream about it. ;) And I just couldn't make Naru be a jerk to a baby that had Eugene's middle name!_**

**_Naruisawesome: A little bit, but honestly it was the first name that popped into my head! XD_**

**_Annabell15: No thank you for commenting! I means a lot to me. 3_**

**_AmyNChan: I know she sucks at it! XD But I just HAD to add that in there. X3 I hope this chapter explained it well enough!_**

**_Ren Luca: I imagine they're a beautiful family too. u_**

**_Rebecca: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! ^-^_**

**_nightflightthehero: I honestly don't know yet! XD But the blanket will be important in the future so keep your eyes peeled! XD  
_**

**_Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying my story!_**

**_Iloveanimex: Thank you! I loved receiving your review!_**

**_Slvrphenox: I know! I actually felt bad for doing that to her! . And I don't know if she will arrive or not. I haven't planned that far!_**

**_Fujimoto Yumi: Yes! The Bloody Labyrinth, a.k.a. THe Urado Case, was one of my favorite cases and I really want them to experience that! Thank you, I'm really happy!_**

**_Guest: Thank you! i enjoyed your review!_**

**_Skyxcx: I hope you enjoyed the update!_**

**_Guest: I wouldn't give up writing for the world I promise!_**

**_Guest: Thank you! I'm glad it seems sweet, that is what I was going for! XD_**

**_ Miyako and Haruka Lin: Thank you! I really hope you enjoyed this update!_**


	4. 04A New Case

_**Disclaimer: I realized that I should start putting this up here! I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT! no matter how much i want to...**_

* * *

If Naru returned that night, I didn't see him. Speaking of Naru, that stupid jerk just left without telling me where to sleep! So I ended up sleeping on the couch in the living room. In the clothes I had worn yesterday.

Or at least tried to anyway. Oliver woke up every thirty minutes crying. It was either because he was hungry, needed a diaper change or just wanted to be rocked to sleep. Now, most people would find this annoying and would complain about the lack of sleep. But I just couldn't be angry about it.

In fact, I loved rocking him to sleep! I would stand up with him curled up in my arms and would rock in a circle, quietly humming my mother's lullaby. Then I would lay down with him on my chest and I would rub his little back as he slept.

Anyways, it was now eight in the morning. Oliver was wide awake and playing with his spoon once more as I made breakfast. I loved his innocence, it helped me forget the cruelty of the world.

As I danced around the small kitchen, I began to sing a song from an anime that I watched whenever I had spare time.

"Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru Itami goto kimi yudanemashou!" I danced weirdly around the kitchen, twirling my hips and clapping my hands as Oliver banged his spoon at me.

"Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kite Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni!" I stopped singing and just resorted to humming after that, staying close to make sure the omelets I was cooking didn't burn.

"What are you doing?" The emotionless voice rang out loudly in the kitchen, causing me to jump and somehow burn my arm on the stove.

"Ah!" I gasped and grabbed the offended limb, trying to sooth the pain spearing up my arm and down my fingers worse than wildfire.

"Idiot." Large cold hands landed on my upper arms and guided me to the sink, turning on the cold water and positioning my burn beneath it. I sighed in slight relief as the burn went down and Naru knelt down to get something out of the cabinet under me.

He set the first aid kit on the counter before turning the water off. I really couldn't help the whimper that slipped through my lips as the cooling water disappeared, only to be replaced by the biting burn of fire.

"Hold still." I stop fiddling around and he quickly smothers my arm in this greenish-whitish salve, instantly soothing my pain. A sigh escapes me and I lean on Naru as he finishes wrapping my arm in gauze.

"Thank you Naru."

**_Oliver's POV_**

I watched mommy dance around the kitchen and laughed at her, waving my baton in support. She giggled, singing and humming as she messed with this large block. It was then that I noticed daddy. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed and a small smirk on his face as his eyes followed her around.

"What are you doing?" Daddy pushed off from the door as mommy jumped before letting out a small scream. What was wrong with mommy?

"Idiot." Daddy hurried towards mommy and they headed over to the other side of the large block thing. A large whoossssssshhhhhh, sounded and mommy sighed as daddy crouched down and opened the front of the large box thing! He pulled out another box and set it down on top of the box next to mommy.

"Hold still." Mommy whimpered as daddy settled behind her and rubbed something on her arm. Then for some reason she leaned back on daddy, her eyes closing as a peaceful expression crossed her face. Her eyes open as daddy wraps this white thing around her arm and she looks up at him.

"Thank you Naru." It was then that I decided to make my presence known. I let out a gurgle and then began to move.

**_Mai's POV_**

A loud gurgle sounded out and I let my gaze quickly travel away from Naru's face and towards Oliver. He had thrown his spoon down and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is he pooping?" I laughed as Naru asked that, only for it to change into a gasp. Oliver had done a little shuffle before falling back and hitting his head on the floor. He laid there stunned for a few seconds before beginning to wail loudly.

"Oliver!" I rush over to him and gently pick him, making sure to gently cradle his head as I let him scream into my chest. Naru strode forward and checked his head for injuries as I held him, gently running his fingers over the small head. He shook his head.

"He's not severely injured, probably just slight bruising." I bite my lip.

"What if he has a concussion?" Oliver's cries quieted and I looked up at Naru, my eyes searching his.

"I doubt it, if he did he wouldn't have cried." I let out a sigh of relief and hug Oliver tightly, unaware that I was slightly leaning forward. Naru sighed and leaned in closer.

"I'll check again." His fingers worked against the black fuzz and then-

**_Lin's POV_**

I had the office to myself today. Mai was in Naru's apartment, Naru was with her to help her get situated and the irregulars had been called and told to stay away.

"LIN!" I choked on my coffee as a pink blur lunged from the door and tackled me.

"M-Madoka?" The woman grinned up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Where's my favorite student? I have a case request for him and I thought he'd be here!" She pouted, letting go of me to dart around the SPR office, searching for 'Naru.'

"He's in his apartment upstairs with Mai." Madoka stopped.

"He's in his apartment." I nodded

"Alone with Mai?" I nod once more, deciding not to mention Oliver. Madoka squeals!

"Oh this is perfect! He came here for such a depressing reason and he found love instead! Oh wait till Luella hears a bout this." She went to grab her phone but paused. A thud had just echoed from the ceiling.

"Oliver!" We stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. That was Mai's voice!

"Are they..." Madoka trailed off before her expression grew mischievous.

And then I found myself chasing her up the stairs and through Naru's front door.

**_Mai's POV_**

Lin and a pink haired lady burst through the door. Oliver's cries got louder, the room grew colder, I shrunk towards Naru, arms clasping Oliver closer to me for protection and Lin kinda just stared as the pink lady stopped, blinked and then began to cry, falling to her knees.

"Naru?" I turn my gaze from the crying lady to my glaring boss. His gaze didn't leave her and he didn't answer me.

"Um...Miss? Are you alright?" I was nervous to ask. Was she Naru's mom? Lin's girlfriend? An Ex?!

"Why Didn't You Tell Me?!" She wailed and then stopped crying, pointing a finger at Naru.

"You have a kid! You haven't even been here for...for...Lin how long has he been here?!" Mai gulped and began to take small steps away from the clearly crazy woman. Oliver had stopped crying and was staring in wonder as the woman worked on trying to figure out how long her boss had been in Japan.

"Hey!" The woman turned on Mai and began to rush towards her, arms in front of her as she pushed Naru out of the way. I panicked. I turned on my heel, Oliver clutched to my chest and stuck my foot out behind me as far as it would go. Something ran into it and I quickly darted towards Naru, Oliver giggling as we stopped.

"Who is this?" I question my boss, gesturing towards the gasping woman.

"Ma-Madoka Mori. I came with a case for No-Naru and then saw that he had a girlfriend and kid and didn't tell me!" I blinked.

"Girlfriend? Who?" I was curious. I thought Naru was reclusive and if some girl had managed to charm him I wanted to meet her!

"Why you of course!" I gaped.

"I'm n-not his girlfriend!" I protested, shifting my hold on Oliver as he stretched out his arms towards a smirking Naru.

"Oh. I had assumed..." She trailed off before grinning and clapping her hands.

"Oh well! On a different subject I have case for you Naru that I think you'll fancy quite a lot." Her grinned widened and her eyes sparkled.

"Wah!" Oliver let out a cry and stretched further to reach Naru. I let out a sigh and held the crying child out.

"No." I raised an eyebrow.

"The only way Oliver is going to stop crying is if you hold him. Now take him or I refuse to make tea for you for a whole month." Naru blinked as Madoka snickered and leaned over towards Lin.

"I like her."

* * *

_**Hey guys! I hope you have had/will have a Happy Valentine's Day! 3 XD I gave you two different POV's to make up for the wait! X3 I hope you think it's as cute as I do! **__**And now to answer some Reviews! XD**_

_**AmyNChan: As you can see it's right before the Urado case! ^-^ I don't know when that takes place though so when I find out I might have to go back and change Oliver's date of birth hehe. ^-^'**_

_**KassieMarie: I agree with that! And hopefully in the future he does end up 'losening his tie." ;)**_

_**Ishval: Who Knows? I'm planning on revealing the answer soon though!**_

_**Nekokittygirl: I'm glad you're liking it! I hope you like this new Chapter! XD**_

_**Guest1234: Thank you! It's a work in progress. ^-^**_

_**Guest: Daddy!Naru is pretty awesome huh? I've been imagining him like that for a while and it's actually what started this book!**_

_**Thao: XD I'm glad you think he's cute! I hope he was even cuter this chapter. X3**_

_**ErinAR: Probably, we might not ever know though. ;)**_

_**WhiteHaven: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my story! ^-^**_

_**Mrs.A: No they don't know Naru's real name is Oliver yet. XD And Thanks! I'm glad you love it!**_

_**Guest: I hope you like the update!**_

_**Slvrphoenx: Yeah, I love writing NaruxOliver moments! X3 They're so cute! Especially when put together.**_

_**MysticalNyla: Thanks! I'm happy that you liked reading it!**_

_**maixnaruforeer159: I don't think I dcould stop even if I tried!**_

_**Naruisawesome: Always be suspicious of babies. They steal your food! XD But I really don't see any reason to be...yet. XD**_

_**Sierrapeyton: I haven't ever imagined that! I think the Ghost Hunt fandom would hunt down Naru and beat him with cameras if he did! XP**_

_**Annabell15: It wouldn't be Naru if he didn't! X3**_

_**NaginiFay: I'm glad you look forward to this chapter! And I look forward to your next reaction! XD**_

_**Damaged Forest Spirit: Yay!~ I love that you love my story!**_

_**MistressSleepwell666: I hope you enjoyed the update!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**yukihime88: You'll have to find out!**_

_**Miyako and Haruka Lin: Thanks! I hope you loved the update!**_

_**And that's a wrap! See you guys next chapter!**_


	5. 05Desisions and the Works

**_~Mai's POV~_**

Naru held my gaze as Oliver squirmed in my arms.

"Nah~!" Oliver's cry made me blink and break the stare down I had going. Finally Naru's shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh, quickly stepping closer and taking Oliver from me.

"Good. Now I'm going to make some tea and get Oliver's bottle ready since it's almost time for him to eat. You guys sit and talk about this case." I wave my arm to Naru's couch and then race for the kitchen, grabbing the baby bag on my way. Once there I begin my tea making process, letting the water for Oliver's milk heat up as I do so.

In minutes everything was done and I was heading back out. When I sat down Oliver was staring at the bottle in my hand and squirming. Once again I hold the bottle out to my boss.

"Do you want to feed him Naru?" Naru stiffens and shakes his head. Sighing, I take Oliver into my arms and begin to feed him, settling in next to Narj and looking at Madoka.

"So what's this case about?" The pink haired woman blinks.

"Oh! Well you know the ex prime minister?" We both nod. He had recently bought this huge mansion. It was surprising because it had been empty for years.

"There's been some major paranormal activity going on but that's not why you need to take the case." Madoka trailed off when her gaze landed on me. I sighed and turned to Naru.

"Well it's obvious that I'm not supposed to hear this so how about I go finish feeding Oliver in the kitchen and then bathe him there?" Naru glanced at me before nodding.

"While your at it take a bath. You haven't taken one in two days and your cloths stink." My mouth popped open and my face grew hot. I was about to reply when his gaze mr mine. The words in my mouth froze. His eyes were soft, a gentle bath of greyish-blue.

"You can borrow some of my clothes for now. They should be in my top draw." I blinked before nodding and standing up and heading to the kitchen. Oliver quickly finished his bottle and cooed sleepily at me. I smiled and quickly filled the sink with warm, soapy water. It was then a thought hit me. Is it the water that Oliver's afraid of or the bathtub?

"I wonder..." Quickly, I strip Oliver of his baby clothes and diaper. I close my eyes, send a quick prayer to Kami, and lower him towards the water.

Nothing.

He didn't cry. A grin spread across my face and I quickly washed Oliver, rinsing him off and changing him into a new diaper and blue footie pajamas. I scoop the yawning baby up and head towards the living room.

"Naru, I need you to watch Oliver while he sleeps. I'm going to take my bath and you know how he gets around the bathtub." The three people blinked at me.

**_~Naru's POV~_**

Mai had come in right after Madoka had weedled me into accepting the case. I stood up and walked over, taking the yawning kid from her.

"Alright but you have ten minutes." Mai quickly rushed off and I went back to the couch, sitting down.

"Hey Noll?" Madoka called out from next to Lin.

"What do you think about Oliver?" I stared down at the now sleeping kid. I wouldn't admit it out loud but he was cute.

"I mean, he does have your name. It must be weird hearing it and not being able to respond to it." I shook my head.

"Of course it's different. But if I couldn't ignore my name what type of idiot would I be? I have a job and I can't let something so silly as sharing a name with a child get in the way." I evened my gaze with my mentor.

"Besides, they don't even know who I am." Oliver let out a small yawn and snuggled closer to me. The conversation stops and we wait in silence.

"Is Oliver asleep already? It's almost weird how much he sleeps." Mai's soft voice broke through the still silence that had settled over us. I stilled when my gaze landed on her. She was wearing one of my white button-up shirts with a pair of my sweat pants. They were obviously too big as she had pulled the strings as tight as they could go and rolled the bottoms up.

"Here I'll take him." She quickly moved over and gently took him from me, shifting him to where he was laying on her chest. I glanced at Madoka out of the corner of my eye. She was grinning and whispering something into Lin's ear.

"So are you going to take the case?" I nod.

"Alright then. Should I call everyone? Masako and Yasu included?" Mai had begun to rock Oliver with her arms, somehow managing to remain completely still next to me at the same time.

"Of course." With another glance at the kind-hearted girl I force out my next sentence.

"And you will not be coming on the case." Mai froze, her arms even stopping their movement.

"Why?" Her voice came out a whisper.

"Someone has to look after Oliver and I doubt you want to take him into a building where multiple deaths have occurred. I need the others more than I need you." My voice was monotonous as Mai blinked.

"So you're saying I'm useless." Once again I nodded.

"Alright then." Mai stood up and grabbed the half full tea cup from The table in front of us, Oliver still on her hip.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find a hotel and I'm going to live there until I get enough money for an apartment since I'm such a burden." Her voice was cold with rage and I barely stopped myself from flinching in front of Lin and my mentor. I've seen Mai mad but never this mad.

"Mai you're not a burden!" Madoka hopped off the couch and stopped her from moving any further. It's then I decide to step up, my brain was beginning to throb from the idiocy in the room.

"Madoka, Lin, I need to talk to Mai." They both stare at me in silence.

"Alone."


	6. 06A Simple Talk Should Suffice

Mai let her gaze rest softly on her son. Oliver. Her son. Warmth spread through the girls chest as she sat next to her boss on the couch. Naru, the insufferable jerk, had asked to speak with her alone and when they were alone he just sits there!

"Mai." She jolted, her melted chocolate gaze hardening and meeting a stormy blue grey gaze.d then Mai knew. She knew without a doubt that she was falling for this cold man. His sharp words and cold expressions be damned.

"Yes?" And as he spoke she thought of that secret side of him.

"Oliver is six months old, correct?" The kind, cute, innocent side of him that he traps underneath those cold words and blank looks. The side that holds a baby at arm length and then wraps the baby close and lets him play with his tie.

"Correct." And as they talked she found herself vowing that she would one day break through that cold expression. Be it for her or someone else.

"Then please tell me what your plan for him is while on this case. We will be working with absolute strangers, one or more murderous spirits, and we will be in a giant maze like house were most of your attention will be focused on Oliver instead of where you are going and what you are doing."

Naru was furious and stupefied and amazed. His assistant-one he is slowly growing fond of not, that he'd admit it-had brought home a child. A child with his hair, a complexion slightly darker than his, and Mai's eyes.

"I..." Her fierce gaze dropped down to look at the child, Oliver, and she tightened her grip on him. And as he watched her bring her child for the next six months closer to her chest, he realized that she was still wearing his clothes. She wore his too big shirt, sweatpants, he wasn't even going to think about her undergarments, and she held a child that looked like him in his arms. Oh he could practically hear Gene tease him about it.

_'You look like a little family! Oh to think, my younger brother knocked up a girl before I've even gotten married.'_

"I don't know." Her voice was a whisper and he had the sudden urge to wrap her in a hug. But was that okay? He was her narcissistic boss. Hell half of the time they were arguing over the words please and thank you! What right did he have to comfort her so intimately?

Tears pricked Mai's eyes and her vision blurred as she hugged the blubbering Oliver closer to her. The six month old grabbed her nose and cooed, trying to calm his Mama down. Why wasn't Daddy doing anything? Were they fighting? He didn't want to lose his new mommy and daddy!

"I-I didn't think about that! You even pointed it out to me and I still ignored it!" How could she have been so stupid! Naru was trying to protect her, protect Oliver, and here she was yelling at him and threatening to quit her job! Would Naru ever forgive her? Oh how she wished the ground would open up and swallow her, or the clouds would swoop down and eat her.

"Mai?" Naru was worried. Mai was in tears, silent sobs shaking her body as she cradled Oliver to her chest, the poor clueless thing. He grew even more worried when he spoke her name and she let out a choked sob before leaping at him.

Now, imagine sitting next to a-we'll call them a friend for now-friend and when you point something out they make a remark about how they didn't see it and then break down into sobs. They then proceed to throw themselves at you. Do you know what you would do?

Naru didn't.

He was thrown back slightly, his surprise causing him to automatically catch the crying girl and clueless child, his legs flying up and tangling with Mai's. His head hit the arm of the sofa, he was suddenly glad for the throw pillows Madoka had practically drowned the room in, and Mai's head went and buried itself in his quickly damp neck.

Needless to say the commotion caused quite a bit of noise that worried the two guardians waiting outside his door. Lin and Madoka rushed for the door, one yanking the door open while the other got ready go whistle loudly prepared for the worst. Instead when the door swung open to reveal their charge on his back, a crying Mai and a baby laying on top of him whilst he hugged her and stroked her hair in comfort.

Upon hearing the door open Naru glanced up, his expression hardening as he tightened his arms around Mai. Lin froze. That was the face of a man protecting his possessions. The face of a man in love. And a face that he was sure he would never see on little Noll's face while Gene wasn't here to direct him in the way of the female.

Madoka smiled. Her student looked happy. Angry yes, but happy and content. And they looked like a little family! If she hadn't looked at the papers herself to confirm that this was an orphan child from America she could have sworn that he was their child. So while Naru got his glare on, the pinkette grabbed Lin's arm and dragged him out of the doorway and back into the hallway, softly closing the door behind them with a barely discernible click.

"Lin...he's, he's growing up." The tall man lifted the corners of his mouth gently.

"Well he was never really a child."

~x-X-x~

Naru was warm. Very warm. Had he fallen asleep on the couch again? Was Gene curled up on top of him with a book while he waited for him to wake up? His eyes flashed open.

No. Gene had died in a car crash. He was searching for the body now, so who was laying on top of him?

"Mai..." The girl was mostly on his right, her back pressed against the back of the couch, her head resting on his right shoulder. Oliver was wrapped in her arms, laid on his sternum and his arms...his arms were wrapped around the both of them. His right arm was wrapped around Mai's waist, his fingers splayed across her hip, and his left hand was supporting Oliver.

Now what? Closing his eyes to think, his arms tightened around the two on top of him.

**_CLICK_**.

"Lin look at him! He's being so protective even while asleep!" Madoka whisper-squealed as she lowered her phone and put it in her coat pocket.

"Hush Madoka. Let the boy sleep, it's the first time he's slept in the past three days." Lin strode past the couch and grabbed a blanket off the arm rest of another chair. Snapping it open softly he gently draped it across his charge and his assistant.

"Really now?" The two quietly stepped out of the apartment and Naru opened his eyes again. He had forgotten about that. The past three days he had been forcing himself to stay awake, after all who would want to see yourself-your twin-die every time you closed your eyes? He didn't.

"Mmmhmmm...Naru?" A sleepy Mai raised her head, her arms tightening around Oliver. The last thing she remembered was feeling tired as Naru stroked her hair, then...

A blush quickly spread across the girls cheeks as her eyes snapped up and she was met with a blue grey mixture. She had fallen asleep on her boss! A blush began to appear on her face before she frowned.

"Why are you smirking?" They began to whisper-argue with one another, trying not to wake the babe they were both cradling.

"I didn't know I was so comfortable." His smirk widened as her eyes narrowed with rage.

"I didn't get any sleep last night! Oliver didn't want to sleep either and I was exhausted!" Oh? Well he could understand that, her house did burn down after all. However, his smirk widened, no need for her to know he understood.

"So you're not as skilled with children as you think you are. I'm not surprised." She huffed and looked away.

"I don't see you complaining or trying to move either." It was the first words that popped into her head and when she got no response Mai turned to look back at Naru. He was slightly wide eyed and his body had grown tense.

"Naru?" Why hasn't he complained? Normally he was adverse to human contact with those he was unfamiliar with.

"Alright I'll get off now." His arms fell off of Mai and Oliver and he laid there lost in his thoughts as Mai sighed. She was so confused. Was it something she said? She didn't think it was offensive!

"I'm going to make dinner." He waved her off and stood up, striding towards his bedroom. He had a case to start preparing for.

And that's the end of chapter six! Unfortunately because I am updating this off my phone and am unable to do bold or italics or the horizontal rule in some places with screwing everything up, it has rarely been done. I apologize for the long wait as well! I had familial issues going on as well as a major writers block! You guys can thank Snavej and AmyNChan for this update because it was by talking to them that the idea juices started flowing!

Now because so many of you have been showing love and reviewing I am no longer able to respond to them as I did before. Sorry! I love you guys and you have no idea how much those reviews keep me going! XD

OH! What do you think about the new writing style? I discovered it while writing down some Ghost Hunt Ideas and decided that I like it better than first person. But tell me what you think! I want to hear from you guys! Do you think I should keep the first chapters the way they are and just continue from there or rewrite them? And don't worry about hurting me! I promise there will be no hard feelings. *crosses heart* And feel free to tell me what you thought of how the characters were this chapter as well!

Until next time my Faithful readers!


	7. 07New Information and Fluff!

Oliver sat in the middle of the room surrounded by a barrier of pillows and toys, all bought by his new Auntie Madoka. He even had a new toy from Uncle Lin! That was his favorite, it was a little blue plushie ghost!

"Madoka come look at this!" Mommy was sitting on the floor next to him, papers scattered around her in an organized mess as she looked at her laptop. (It was so pretty too! It was a soft sparkling green that-)

"Ahhh!" Oh his new friend was here! He waved his ghost plushie at his other uncle and cooed out a hello.

'_Shh, I'm not supposed to be here little Oliver._'

Huh? Not supposed to be here? But Uncle was always here!

_'I want to show mommy something but I need your help. Will you let me?_'

The man crouched down next to the child, transparent and glowing a soft blue in Oliver's eyes. When the child gave a small nod he grinned and held out a hand, hesitating before placing it on his forehead.

'_Thank you_.'

~x-X-x~

Madoka grinned at the information on Mai's screen. Naru had said that the girl was only good for making tea and shelving files but here she was giving her the best information possible!

"Wow Mai! How did you find this?" Really how? She herself was looking but she had barely gotten anything! The girl shrugged and shook her head.

"I really don't know! I guess maybe it's the way I word it?" Hmm...could this be that great intuition she's heard about from Lin?

~x-X-x~

Whoa, it's really weird being in the body of a seven month old. Now let's see, how to do this...

"Gah!" He threw the plushie and it landed on the paper he wanted it too. Great! Now he had to get out of this body quickly before he triggered lasting damage.

~x-X-x~

He had his body back! But, where was his plushie? Over there! Wait, why was it over there?! Oliver pushed himself to the pillow barrier and when he couldn't get over it his eyes began to sting.

"WAH!" He wanted his plushie! Uncle Lin gave him that and he wanted it!

Mai gasped and was next to Oliver in a flash, picking him up and rocking him.

~x-X-x~

"Hey, it's okay! Mommy's here." As he calmed down a flash of blue in the corner of her eye caught her attention.

"What's little ghost doing over here?" Quickly bending down she picked up the ghost and gave it to the wriggling baby.

"Huh? Oh my..." Madoka picked up the paper the plushie was on and grinned.

"Madoka?" The woman scared her sometimes with her ransoms squeals and shouts, honestly it made her dizzy just thinking about the fact that this crazy person was Naru's teacher! His teacher!

"Naru has got to see all this information we've gathered!" Her grin darkened and Mai pulled her son closer to her body as a protective warmth began to well up within her.

~x-X-x~

Naru was exhausted. Not only did he have to pretend to be an assistant but he had to act like one too! Now, granted, he was used to this with Mai, however she wasn't here! Neither was her delicious calming tea. No, she had to stay away from here so that Oliver was safe. So that she was saf-

"Hi guys!"

"Mai! Madoka!" He blinked and clenched his fists as that, that stubborn, idiotic, cute assistant of his stood outside the large window with a grin on her face and Oliver on her hip. One day he would dock her pay, he would give her so much paper work that she wouldn't be able to breathe!

"Hey Naru, if you take Oliver I'll make you some tea! Madoka brought a small portable oven and I can see a tea pot on the table." But today was not that day. Straightening his coat he strode over to the window and took the squirming baby. Oliver was pouting slightly, a small stuffed blue ghost clasped in his fist as he latched on to Naru's jacket with his other fist.

"Na~!" Mai was next to climb through the window and he stood next to her as she set about making tea, trying his best not to look like a deprived puppy addicted to tea.

~x-X-x~

Lin smiled behind his laptop as Naru and Mai sat together on the couch. The oldest sipped his tea as Madoka explained her and Mai's findings whilst the other played with Oliver and that ridiculous toy Madoka had made him buy.

"Oh! Naru I don't know why you said Mai wasn't good at research! She found half of this for me!" Madoka praised the girl and he resisted a chuckle as she blushed and his her face in Oliver's whisky baby hair. His charge simply raised an eyebrow and he resisted the urge to smack him.

"Anyway, Oliver was so cute! He kept playing with the plushie Lin bought him and I think it's his favorite!" Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Takigawa and Matsuzaki both pouted from the table they sat at with Yasuharu, Father Brown and Hara-San.

"What about the little stuffed guitar I bought him?!"

"Shut up you pedophilloic old man! As if that thing could become his favorite toy! At least I did something useful and took Mai shopping for clothes!" Great. More sexual tension from the couple that argued as if they were married. Just as he turned to glare at the pink haired fiend who had gotten them started the lights went out. He jumped to his feet with everyone else, and that was when the screaming started.

His job was complicated.

~x-X-x~

"Naru?!" Mai was scared, her heart working over time to deal with the sudden darkness and the noises and screams she was hearing. Oliver began to wail and she hugged him closer, the fierce, warm protectiveness seeming to crackle to life and merge with something else.

"Stay calm Mai." An arm wrapped around her shoulders and she blushed at the thought of Naru pulling her towards him. It was then she realized that he was also generating safety. It was cool and soft and rippled to combine with that feeling that crackled across her skin. It called to her and she stifled the need to snuggle up to her boss.

Oliver's wails died down and the screams drowned to a halt, the lights flashing back on and blinding them all. Mai blushed as everyone was suddenly staring at her.

No.

They were staring at her and Naru and his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she leaned into him. She hadn't even realized! They had both leapt to their feet when the darkness had draped across the room like a cursed blanket, and while they were waiting she had moved closer to his side!

She was now tucked safely into his side, Oliver wrapped in her arms as her own face was inches from his chest.

_**CLICK**_.

She blinked as a light flashed. What was that? Well, she thought as she swiftly moved away from Naru and towards the window, whatever it was Naru looks mad. She shrugged and as the window slowly lid shut she called back something she hoped lifted his spirits some.

"There's still some tea left in the pot!"

* * *

**_And here's the seventh chapter! This was was kind of all over the place simply because I felt that it had to be fast paced. As you can tell from the beginning, *grins evilly*, things are starting to really heat up! The next chapter is going to be a bit more setious and you all are probably wondering what I'm doing to the 'Bloody Labyrinth' episode. I'm f*cking it up! XD There is a baby involved now that has some secrets involved with him! He's also bringing about new sides to Mai and Naru! _**

**_I hope you guys aren't too upset with me! Also I would love to thank Naruisawesome and Snavej, again, for helping me out with keeping people from being too OOC! Comment below and tell me what you guys think of the changes as well as how I'm doing with the new Third person POV changes! Someone told me that some of the changes were unclear and confusing so I put in a little hint for ya!_**

**_Until next chapter my faithful readers~!_**


	8. 08Two Words

It was almost midnight at the Urado mansion. The only sounds in the creepy place was snoring, the click-clacking of a keyboard, and the humming of monitors. Two members of SPR sat in the base, one sitting at the monitors and the other looking through the huge stack of papers Madoka had brought over.

"Lin is there any tea left?" Naru looked up from the paper in his hand to his guardian.

"You drak the last of it two hours ago." The teen repressed a moan and sat back in his seat, rubbing a hand over his face as he wished for something exciting to happen.

**_RING RING RING RING_**

"Hel-" Lin blinked as he was cut off by a frantic Madoka.

"_Oliver started crying so I went in to check and he was sitting next to Mai and she was passed out on the floor and I can't wake her up and Oliver won't stop crying!_" The tall man blinked again before sighing once more. His job was really tough.

"Calm down Madoka, Naru and I are on our way as soon as we wake up Brown-San, Yasuhara-San, and Takigawa-San." Naru looked over at his guardian, wondering why he was dragged into nonsense. He found out when Lin hung up and told him what was happening, and he no longer complained as he grabbed his jacket and hopped out the window.

~x-X-x~

_She had been sleeping so peacefully less than ten seconds ago, so why was she awake now? What had woken her? Oliver wasn't crying so wha-_

_Two hands tightened their grip on her arms and suddenly she was wide awake. What was going on?!_

_"-!" She couldn't speak! Oh Kami she was going to die! Oliver! What had they done to Oliver?! _

_"Ah!" She was pushed through a doorway into a warm room, the only objects noticeable was a large armchair, a table with a wineglass on it, and a flickering fireplace. A yank to the right drew her attention the door that appeared from the air. _

_Oh Kami she was going to die. _

_The hands pulled her through the door way and her toes sank into warm dirt. Eyes darting around, she tried to figure out what else was going on as she was dragged through a hedge maze. _

_She doesn't want to die. _

_Eventually she was pulled to a stop in front of a small building with a steel door. _

~x-X-x~

Naru burst through the bedroom door and his eyes locked onto Madoka. The frazzled woman was frantically rocking a wailing Oliver as he squirmed and tried to reach around behind her. When the door burst open, Oliver turned to look at the noise and when he saw Naru he stopped crying.

"Da?" The room froze, then a scream rang out and Naru was dashing past the baby into the room beyond. Mai was on the bed, still, pale, and barely breathing. He knew what was happening.

She was having a death dream.

~x-X-x~

_As the door opened she saw tiled floors covered in blood, a metal table, and tiled walls. She struggled harder as they pulled her through the door, cursing the kimono that restricted her movements._

_Wait. _

_When did she put on a kimono? _

_"Put her on the table and strap her down. This one seems to think she will live." The men chuckled and she was thrown harshly into the table, pain flashing through her as the metal edge cut into her neck. They strapped her down quickly, causing her to gasp in pain as she was squeezed tightly. _

_"Are you going to slit her throat or shall I?" One of the men picked up a knife and held it out to his companion. _

_"I'll do it, you go prepare Master." The other grabbed the knife and stepped towards her. _

_No! She can't die yet! She has to take care of Oliver!_

_Her struggling tripled and this time when she opened her mouth she could speak. _

_"No! Let Me Go! Please! What Did I Do Wrong?! No Please! I Don't Want To Diarghajdks-" Her pleas were cut off by the feeling of cold slicing through her neck and warmth trickling through her lips. _

_~x-X-x~_

Oliver didn't know why the pink haired woman kept trying to feed him, change his underwear thingie, and rock him! His mommy was in trouble! He could feel it! And to make it worse daddy wasn't doing anything! Didn't he know mommy was in trouble?

"Give him here." Naru stood next to her with his arms outstretched. "You're obviously doing it wrong."

Stunned, she handed the wailing baby to her student and went to sit with Lin, discreetly pulling out her phone to take pictures. Both adults were stunned when the crying stopped. Naru had sat down, propped his leg up and laid Oliver on his chest.

**CLICK. **

Naru sighed but left Madoka alone, he had a headache anyway. Letting his head drift back, Naru closed his eyes and went over case files in his head. He had to solve this case as quickly as possible so he could get back to finding Gen-

"AAAAAHHHH!" Naru jerked awake at the sound of Mai's screaming, his hands quickly moving to protect Oliver as he stood. Madoka raced after him to the bedroom and when Naru stopped in the doorway she rushed in and slapped some sense into the girl. After all, one of her students got like that whenever he had death dreams as well.

Mai blinked as her voice went out like a light and her mind registered the sharp, fading sting in her right cheek. What was going on? She had just...her hand went up to trace her throat and when she realized she was still alive tears welled in her eyes as she sat up, finally registering what was going on around her.

Madoka was sitting on one side of her, rubbing her hands and looking a little guilty. Lin was standing in the doorway being all Lin-y, except a little part of his eyes looked relieved. And Naru, Naru was standing right in front of her, a squirming Oliver clutched in his arms as he stared at her.

"Mama!" All eyes went to the wriggling child as he leaned forward and clasped his fingers. Mai blinked, her heart going into overdrive as the word he uttered ingrained itself in her mind.

"Mama!" Naru watched as the fear in Mai's eyes slowly faded as they locked eyes. Then when Oliver said that word it completely disappeared, replaced with a look of absolute love and adoration. He stepped forward, squaring next to his assistant and holding Oliver out to her.

"Hi!" She reached for her son, a smile breaking out across her face as he immediately grasped her nose, babbling away as she cried. A noise above her made her look up and what she saw made her blush.

Naru was holding out a handkerchief. She grinned wider, taking the small cloth and wiping her cheeks as her tears slowed to a stop.

"Thank you Naru." She went to give it back and it was quickly stuffed into a pocket. It was then that she registered Naru was wearing blue striped pajamas. She blinked and then burst into giggles, missing the soft look in her boss' eyes.

"Dada!" Her giggles stopped and both her and Naru stared at the child.

**CLICK.**

* * *

**And here is the next update! I hope it makes sense, I tried to make it scary and sweet at the same time. Let me know if I did it right please? Also...**

**SNAVEJ, AMYNCHAN AND NARUISAWESOME HAVE HELPED ME OUT WITH BOTH THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE!**

**Snavej and AmyNChan have also set up a forum dedicated to Ghost Hunt! If you like to write Fanfiction but don't know what to write or you just love writing based off of prompts then this forum is for you! Starting on the twentieth of July Ghost Hunt Fluff/Angst/and-some-other-feelings will become Alive. **

**You our guys should join! It's free and the Link is on Snavej's bio!**

**Review below and tell me your thoughts on the chapter and/or the Ghost Hunt Prompt week!**


	9. 09A Dream of the Past

Naru blinked as he stared at the seven month old.

"Did he just..." Mai felt a warmth grow in her stomach. Oliver had called her Mama just moments ago, his first word-at least to her knowledge-and a word that stoked the motherly instincts he had begun to rise in her. Now he was saying Dada!

"Naru, we need to get back before morning." Lin spoke through the stunned silence, ignoring the silent glare that Madoka was sending his way. Breaking away from the fuzzy warmth that had set his toes tingling Naru quickly walked over to his assistant sans guardian.

"Very well Lin, let's go." And with that the two were gone. Mai blinked and looked at a fuming Madoka.

"Would you like some tea Madoka-San?" The pink haired woman stared for a second before bursting into giggles and stumbling out the door and into her own bedroom.

"_She'll fit in with the English alright._"

~x-X-x~

"Madoka! Where did you put the diaper bag?!" Mai rushed through the door with Oliver on one hip tugging at her hair as he wailed loudly. Madoka poked her head out of her room.

"No! Why?!" Both woman were screaming to be heard by the other.

"Oliver wants Little Ghost!" The next ten minutes was a frantic search for the stuffed toy before it was discovered under the couch. The cries were instantly silenced as the toy was shoved into the baby's hands. Madoka smiled and retreated back to her room, focusing on sending Koujo and email filled with pictures and links to websites that she had found after Mai wrote down the wording she had used in her searches.

"Thank Kami." Mai trudged back into the room and put Oliver to bed before heading over to the kitchen and making a pot of tea. As she sat there sipping the familiar beverage she nodded off...

~x-X-x~

_She was surrounded by black again, only this time there was very little fox fires floating every which way. Mai turned around in confusion, wondering why she was here when the air in front of her began to shimmer and shift, forming an image. _

**_A woman appeared, walking down the street with a man beside her. She had long black hair and large green eyes that seemed to cut through the darkness. She was tiny and lithe, her steps seeming more like a dance. The man was tall and firm, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He smiled sadly as they stopped in a park. _**

**_"Elizabeth. I-" His voice faltered as the woman turned to look at him, wondering what was wrong. _**

**_"Is everything okay James?" James shuffled his feet before reaching into one pocket and fumbling with the box that was there. _**

**_"I love you Elizabeth Jane Edwards, you know I do. And what with me moving to Japan to work with the company I-" Elizabeth cut him off with a kiss, softly pressing into him before pulling away. _**

**_"And I love you James Carson Smith. You know that this is just another obstacle. We will get through this." She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his fast paced heartbeat. _**

**_"Elizabeth. I won't be coming back." She flinched away from him, hurt etched into every single line on her face. James blinked before he was smacked in the face by realization. _**

**_"Oh crap no! I-I'm not leaving you!" He reached back into his pocket for the box and pulled it out, only to have it fall to the floor. Cursing under his breath he went down on one knee and came back up with it in his hand. _**

**_It was then that he registered the giggles coming from the girl he loved. _**

**_"Elizabeth. I love you and, and I know it's a lot to ask of you but-" He was cut of by a loud gasp as he opened the box to reveal a ring. The band was silver and laid with a soft sapphire that glittered under the street lamp. Swallowing down the rest of his fears, James continued. _**

**_"Would you do me the honor, of becoming Elizabeth Jane Smith and moving with me to Japan?" _**

~x-X-x~

"Mai!" The brunette jerked awake and stated at Madoka.

"Huh?" The pink haired woman looked down with worry.

"You were crying, I thought you were having another dream." Mai shook her head. She was so confused. Who were those people? They looked American and the man shared Oliver's last na-

She let out a gasp before turning to Madoka. "I just dreamed about Oliver's birth parents!" She began to sob as she continued. "Elizabeth Jane Smith. Sh-she was his mother. H-he has her h-hair. J-James Carson Sm-smith. Th-that was his father. S-same exact e-eyes."

Madoka stared at the crying girl with wide eyes. She had woken Mai up because the girl had been shivering and a tear had leaked out onto her cheek. She had thought that Mai was having another death dream. It was then what Mai said registered In the pinkettes mind.

Then she raced to action. Quickly rushing to her briefcase she grabbed a notebook and a pencil, throwing them down in front of Mai before grabbing a video camera and sitting down across from the confused girl.

"I want you to write it all down. Close your eyes and see the vision again, while speaking it aloud at the same time." Mai blinked.

What?

~x-X-x~

"So Naru-chan, can you tell me why my lovely Mai-chan isn't here?" Yasuhara stared at the younger boy who was reading an email. The last he had heard of his friend had been a month ago before he started to do revision for his exams.

"She is at a hotel with the client and the baby." Naru didn't register the words as he spoke them, he was too busy reading Madoka's frantic email about the girl in question. Something about how she had a dream about Oliver's parents getting engaged.

"Baby?" Yasu looked over at his red haired companion inquisitively. "What baby?"

Ayako snickered before glancing at the stubborn brat. It was payback time.

"Here I have a picture in my phone sent from the client." Naru stilled. Yasu let out a gasp at the picture. Naru, Mai and a baby we're all on a couch. Naru was laying down on his back with Mai and a baby with black hair like Naru's on top of him. Naru even had his arms wrapped around both of them.

"When did Mai get pregnant?!" Yasu glared at the man he was impersonating. The door burst open and man with his blonde hair pulled up in a pony tail cried out as he skidded to a stop, pulling Yasu up by his collar.

"My little Mai is pregnant?! Who did it?! I'll kill him!" Naru sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his laptop.

It was going to be a long day.

~x-X-x~

"Martin dear! I have an email from Madoka!" There was five minutes of silence before an excited squeal sounded and a door burst open to reveal a woman with long dark brown hair and soft green eyes.

"Pack a bag Martin! We have a grandchild!"

**_And this is Chapter Nine! I was planning on it being longer but then this seemed like a good place to stop. _**

**_Now to explain why I haven't updated in a while! XD_**

**_Silly me decided to go on a vacation where I had no WiFi, forgot to bring my laptop, and traveled fifteen miles up a mountain. Pretty fun no?_**

**_I enjoyed the vacation but I had no way to write for you guys! I didn't even have pencil and paper! And so to make up for that..._**

**_I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3_**

**_I really hope you guys enjoy it and I can't thank you enough for all of your lovely reviews. They help me out so much! _**

**_Now for something new!_**

**_Question: How would you guys feel if I wrote a Harry Potter FanFiction? I've been thinking about if for a while now but just wanted to see what you guys think!_**

**_Let me now either below or through my PM!_**


	10. 10-Calm Before the Storm

Martin blinked at his wife, suddenly questioning the sanity of the woman he loves.

"What on earth are you talking about dear?" Luella scowled at him. Didn't she just scream it at him?

"Our little Noll has impregnated his lovely little assistant and they had a little boy! We have to go to Japan now. First to yell at your son for knocking the poor girl up, second to yell at my son for not telling me I have a grandchild, and third to plan a wedding." Martin blinked again.

"Huh?" Luella sighed before pushing his rolling chair away from the desk. With a couple of quick movements she was in her email account and showing Maryin the lovely pictures Madoka had sent her. Martin stared, his face turning pale, red, and purple all at the same time.

"Martin honey?" Luella put her hand on her husbands shoulder. It was then that he exploded.

"WHAT?!"

~x-X-x~

Two days had passed since she had dreamed of Oliver's parents engagement. The case had quickly grown dangerous with two people going missing, and the realization that the ghost-now dubbed Urado-took the youngest people in the house and left the older people alone.

"Mama!" A soft voice cried out. Mai let a smile cross her lips, standing up and heading over to the small crib Madoka had helped her set up. Quickly scooping the crying child up into her arms she began to rock back and forth, bouncing slightly. She kissed Oliver's forehead and then began to sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~. You make me happy, when skies are grey~. You'll never know dear~how much I love you~. Please don't take, my sunshine away~." With a yawn, her son drifted off into sleep. Putting him back into his crib, Mai quietly crept out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

"You're up late." Naru smirked as he watched the girl jump and grab a plastic spoon before spinning around and pointing it at him. She was adorable sometimes.

"Naru! Don't do that!" Mai pouted at him, her eyes shooting daggers as she put the spoon back down.

"Why are you here? Don't you have to stay at the case?" She cocked her head to the side as she set a pot of water on the stove to boil.

"Madoka and Lin decided to go somewhere for the nig-" He was cut off by a soft squeal.

"I knew it! They're together aren't they?! Take that Yasu, you owe me 500¥!" Her eyes sparkled as she pumped her fist in the air. Naru rolled his eyes and set his briefcase on the table, pulling out a chair and quickly grabbing a file as Mai turned around to pour the ready water into a pot.

"Here you go!" A small teacup full of warm brown liquid was set in front of him and he resisted a smile. Mai sat down across from him and sipped at her own cup, pulling one of the files over and reading it slowly.

~x-X-x~

"Over here Luella! Martin!" A pink haired woman jumped up and down, waving her hand as her tall dark haired companion stood stoically.

"Madoka! Oh it's so great to see you! How's my son?" The brunette woman enthusiastically pulled her into a hug as she spouted out questions.

"Noll is doing great! I left him at the apartment with Mai and the baby!" Lin stiffened as the two woman exchanged glances and smiles. Martin walked over and stood next to Lin, glaring at the taller man.

"Why did you let my son impregnate that girl."

Why was his job so hard?

~x-X-x~

Mai stood and grabbed the two empty tea cups, setting them in the sink with the now empty teapot. Then she grabbed the last file and sat down to read it.

Naru sat back and rubbed his temples. They had all this information and yet they were missing something.

"Mamamamamamama..." Naru watched as Mai's head snapped up to look at the clock with wide eyes.

"It's already five in the morning?" She stood up and began to make a bottle, pouring in eight ounces of purified water and three scoops of baby formula powder into a clean bottle and shoving it into her bosses hands.

"Here, shake this up while I go get Oliver." And with that she swept out of the room. Naru blinked before standing up and following her, shaking the bottle as he went.

When he reached the door he leaned against it, watching silently as Mai picked Oliver up out of the crib.

"Good morning! I bet somebody's hungry huh? Well let's check your diaper first." She was smiling as the seven month old let out a coo and wiggled his arms in the air as he was laid down on top of a towel on the bed. Mai had him changed within two minutes.

Naru raised an eyebrow as he watched his assistant change the babe's clothes. Mai had said she worked at a hospital sometimes and that was how she was so good at this, however, he doubted she ever treated those kids like this.

"Oh Naru! Um thank you but I was going to feed him in the living room." She smiled and took the bottle from his hands before heading back into the room they had just come from. She sat down on the couch and began to feed Oliver, her eyes softening as she watched the boy eat.

"Do you want to try feeding him?" The question was quiet and Naru stared at Mai as he tried to figure out if he should take up the offer. After a minute he slowly nodded, sitting on the couch to her right.

"Alright then, hold your right arm so that his head is in the crook of your elbow and his butt is in your palm. Then when he is situated you'll hold the nipple to his mouth." Following her instructions he began to feed Oliver.

It was then that the door burst open.


	11. 11Meet the Parents

Mai had no idea what was going on. One second she was thinking about how hot Naru looked feeding a baby and the next she was snatching said child from his hands and vaulting over the side of the couch, hiding behind Naru. Her boss was standing feet apart and hands outstretched as if he was getting ready to throw a ball in front of her and the couch.

"_Noll I cannot believe you! Running off to Japan and getting your assistant pregnant! Not telling your mother! I expected this from-" _The screaming woman cut her sentence off and stared at Naru. The woman came to Naru's nose and had long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her soft features were frozen in a look of fury and her slender frame was draped in elegant silk.

"_What your mother is saying,_" A man with salt and pepper hair laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. "_Is that you should of told us Noll. We love you but I thought that you were more mature than this. You didn't even have the decency to ask the poor girl to marry you after you knocked her up!"_

Mai slowly got up from her crouch, beginning to rock the whimpering babe slowly as she walked around the couch to Naru's side. She didn't know what the two people were saying but whatever it was it was causing her stoic boss to flush a light pink. She reached out and tugged his sleeve.

"Naru? Is everything okay? Should I make some tea?" She didn't know what was happening but it was obvious that he knew these people. Maybe they were old clients?

Naru didn't know what was going on with his brain. His parents had just burst through the door, accused him of having sex and impregnating Mai, and said assistant was now offering to make tea while holding a baby that suddenly looked as if it was his clone with Mai's eyes.

"Yes Mai tea would be excellent right now thank you." He smirked as her mouth dropped open and she stumbled to the kitchen with a dazed look in her eyes.

Now to handle his parents.

"_Well to answer your questions in order._" Both parents blinked in surprise.

"_But we didn't ask any questions Noll._" He ignored them. After all, Mai could make a pot of tea in five minutes and he needed all the time he had before she back in.

"_Mai is my assistant. We have nothing other than that going on so I have no idea where you got these ideas that we had intercourse and a child together. Nor did I run off to Japan. Not only did you see me off at the airport but you also paid for the funding of a Japan SPR branch. I didn't tell you about the child because it is apart of a project that Mai is doing in school called _**The Baby Project**. _The reason I have not asked her to marry me is because there is no reason for me to do so as there is nothing going on between us._" His parents collapsed into the other couch and stared silently as Mai came back with a baby on one hip and a tray balanced in her opposite hand.

"Here. I didn't know what type of tea they would like so I just made your favorite." She shot him an apologetic look before setting the tea down and grabbing the bottle off the floor.

"Should I go put Oliver down for a nap?" Mai asked quietly, wondering what was happening and asking a silent question. She searched his eyes and was surprised when he shook his head and motioned for her to sit down.

"Mai these are my adoptive parents. Luella and Martin. Martin, Luella, this is my assistant Mai Taniyama." Luella smiled as the girl sat down next to her son, quickly switching the child to opposite arm.

"Hello Taniyama-San it is nice to finally meet you! Madoka-chan has told me so much about you!" Mai blinked as the woman began to speak non stop in fluent Japanese.

Well then, that was unexpected.

~x-X-x~

"Madoka? Where's Big Boss at?" Yasuhara stared at the pink haired woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing big, he just stayed behind with Mai!"Everyone stopped and turned to stare at Madoka and Lin as they set down the files they had been carrying. Bou-San blinked before opening his mouth.

"You Left Jou-Chan Alone With Naru?!"

~x-X-x~

Mai smiled as she looked down at a sleeping Oliver. Luella-San had just finished talking with her about her boss' childhood. It turns out that Naru had loved peppermint as a child as well as ghost stories.

"What about you Mai? What have you discovered about Oliver?" The men's conversation bated as they listened in.

"Oliver loves the color blue and anything to do with music. He's also taken a liking to paranormal books and his stuffed ghost-" Mai froze.

"Naru take Oliver." Naru had no idea what was going on but when Mai turned serious it was best to listen. He quickly, but gently, transferred Oliver to his arms and then looked at his assitant with a raised eyebrow.

"Mai what?" He cut himself off as the girl collapsed sideways onto the couch, her eyes glossed over and distant.

"_Noll what is going on?_" Naru stood and handed the baby to his mother.

"_Mai is visting the astral plane right now. This normally happens on a case however she's never been able to sense one coming on before._" He moved quickly to reposition Mai into a more comfortable placement. Sitting down at her feet he reached for his cup of tea, only to frown upon the realization that it was empty.

~x-X-x~

_**Elizabeth stared at the man, James, before grinning really brightly. **_

_**"Oh James of course I'll marry you!" **_

_After that it was a jumble of quick flashes of their lives. _

_A beautiful wedding, a blush inducing wedding night, a sudden bout of sickness, the day Elizabeth told James she was pregnant, and finally the day that Oliver Eugene Smith was born._

_**"Mrs. Smith I hope you'll be bringing young Oliver here back net week for his shots! He's just too cute, I can't wait to see him again!" Both women laughed.**_

_**"Of course! I just hope that you'll be his doctor for the rest of his life! You've helped me so much since we moved her to Japan."**_

_**"Elizabeth I hate to interrupt but the Taxi just arriv-"**_

_The dream was cut off and suddenly Mai was face to face with her boss, the familiar backdrop of black and floating white orbs telling her she still wasn't really awake. _

_"Naru, why did you do that?! I was finding out more about Oliver's parents!" _

_"Masako has gone missing. Also you should stop calling me Naru, I'm not him." ANd with that he reached out with a grim look on his face and pushed her back._

* * *

_**And that is chapter eleven!**_

_**Hehe, dropped a couple of bombs on you didn't I? **_

_**Well, first off, please don't kill me. I think I should warn you that the story is close to an end maybe five more chapters? Maybe Ten? I just know it will be soon. **_

_**Now that that news is over with, How did you guys like the chapter? What are your thoughts on Martin and Luella? **_

_***GASPS* **_

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER!? **_

_**I'm so excited I can't wait! Let me know your thoughts below and I'll have the next chapter up within the next month!**_


	12. 12The Calm Before the Storm

"_Does this happen often?"_

_"Yes father, every time we have a case."_

_"Interesting..."_

Mai opened her eyes slowly, groaning as she sat up slowly, a hand to her head. Martin and Luella were looking at her with excitement and worry, Oliver was reaching for her from Luella's arms, and Naru was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Mama!" Oliver cried out happily and Mai stood with a smile, quickly taking the babe and tickling him before settling down on the couch again.

"Mai, what did you see?" Naru spoke up as Martin leaned eagerly forward in his seat and Luella rolled her eyes. Mai bounced Pliver on her knee as she furrowed her brow in thought.

"Well first I saw Oliver's parents get married, their umm, their wedding night, the labor and I was viewing the day they brought him home from the Hospital when I was yanked to the regular place for my dreams." She hugged Oliver to her chest, kissing his head.

"Do you have a brother?" Mai continued, oblivious to the gasps and stillness of the three people in the room. "He told me Masako was missing now, and to stop calling him Naru because he wasn't you. Now that I think about it I knew it wasn't you, your eyes are different and so are your smiles." Oliver gurgled and reached up to grasp a lock of brown hair.

"Thank you Mai. Please stay here with Oliver and," Naru paused, taking a deep breath before deciding that it was time. "And my parents."

~x-X-x~

"Naru! You're back!"

"Where's Mai?"

"Masako has gone missing!"

"You are making too much noise." The black haired teenager rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to stop the building headache. Everyone stopped talking and then stared at him, waiting for him to answer their questions.

"Now..."

~x-X-x~

"Would either of you like some tea?" Luella smiled as she watched the brown haired girl putter around the kitchen with a baby on her hip. She knew her thoughts might not happen but it was still nice to think about having grandchildren.

"Yes dear thank you." Martin was sitting next to her, staring in awe at the girl. After a quick arm slap he began to question her.

"When was the first time you astral projected?" Mai paused in pouring the tea, tilting her head to the side as she thought.

"Right after I met Naru I think. I was working on a case at my school with him because I accidentally broke Lin's leg. One night a shelf fell on me after some poltergeist activity and when I next open my eyes I see floating balls of light and a glowing recreation of my boss." She handed the tea to both of them before sitting down in the floor with Oliver and a small stuffed blue ghost.

Oliver smiled as he watched his uncle. The glowing man was standing in front of Mai, staring with tears in his eyes at the two new people.

'I wonder why he's crying?'

Mai smiled as she watched her son play. He was so innocent and sweet and-Oliver yawned and rubbed his eye tiredly.

"Time for bed mister!" Mai scooped up her son and took him back to Naru's room. Quickly changing him into dark blue pajamas, she sat him down on the bed before changing once more into Naru's sweatpants and shirt. Her boss had let her keep them since he rarely wore them.

The two headed back out and Mai blushed at the grin on Luella's face and the raised eyebrow on Martin's.

"Do you two have a place to sleep?" Luella nodded at the question, her mind quickly running through what colors would go good in her sons wedding.

"We have a room in the floor above you. Goodnight Mai." And with that the two quickly left.

Mai smiled and then headed back to the bedroom with a half asleep Oliver.

"You'll be sleeping with-" She paused, shaking her head before continuing with a soft sigh. "With little ghost tonight."

After the baby was put down, Mai headed back to the kitchen and settled down with a cup of tea. It was time to sit and figure out what was happening. Closing her eyes, she slumped at the table.

"_Hello again Mai. I believe you've come for some answers?"_

* * *

_**And that's the twelfth chapter! I know that it's a little boring but I'm going to be wrapping up the Urado case in the next chapter so I hope you'll forgive me!**_

_**Happy Halloween! I hope you all enjoy whatever it is that you have planned! I should have the next chapter within another month, two tops!**_

_**Question: How do you think Mai will react? Naru has been keeping his reaction bottled up for the case, how do you think he'll react when Mai tries to talk to him about it? What do you think is going to change about how the case is solved?**_


	13. 13:ANNOUNCEMENT AT END VERY IMPORTANT

WARNING: This chapter will be super freaking long! I was barely even half of the way through writing this chapter and already had roughly 2,800 words. Also there WILL be SPOILERS! (I should've said that much earlier than this though... heh! ^-^')

"That's correct Mr..." Mai trailed off as she stared at the familiar face. He looked exactly like Naru except for some small details that she was able to discern. Naru was slightly taller and had hair that brushed his eyelashes on occasion when he was thinking or reading while this, stranger?, had shorter hair and lighter eyes that seemed to be glowing from within.

"You can call me Eugene, or Gene for short, for now. Any questions for me or would you rather me talk while you listen?" Gene stared at the short woman in front of him. He knew that she had a temper, knew that she had some slight trust issues, knew that she had feelings for his twin brother.

"I only have one question for you and then you can talk all you want." Mai turned her gaze to some of the floating orbs and then began to wring her hands. "Why did you let me call you Naru instead of correcting me? Was it all a game for you?" Tears began to form at the corner of her eyes as she struggled to keep all of the swarming emotions from boiling over inside of her. She was angry, hurt, confused, happy, and even a little scared.

Angry because she should have realized, should have known, that he wasn't her Naru. Angry because he should've told her!

Hurt because he hadn't trusted her enough, cared enough to share with her this small fact. Hurt that she had been fooled by a stranger with a familiar face.

Confused because she didn't understand why part of her was relieved for this revelation. Confused because this craziness made sense.

Happy because now the feeling of unease in her dreams made sense. Happy because maybe now she would be able to help more.

Scared because she didn't know which feeling to react with. Scared because what if her feelings for Naru had stemmed from this man in front of her?

"Mai, I promise on my watery grave that I am not playing a game with you. At first the reason why I didn't tell you was because I was scared that you would panic and run away. Naru needs you and he doesn't realize this yet. I was hoping that if you didn't know who I was you would hang around longer and maybe introduce him to humanity and-" Gene cut himself off before he revealed some information that he was sure he wasn't supposed to have himself.

"After that, I kind of grew to think of you as a friend of mine. I didn't want to lose you. However now that I think about it, I probably screwed that up huh?" He sighed and stared at the back of her head, aware that her body was tensed up. "Now for the rest of my story." Gene sat on the ground silently before waiting for her to turn around and look at him. With a wave of his hand and a pleading look, she joined him.

"It all started when I wanted to visit some of my pen pals in Japan. I had just finished visiting one and was walking back to one of the bus stops when out of nowhere, headlights app-" Gene stopped talking.

"Mai. Please forgive me for this but I have to go. You'll see why later. Can we finish this later?" Another pleading glance at Mai.

"Okay Gene. And...I forgive you. I know how hard it is to think of losing someone." Mai smiled softly and Gene returned her smile.

"Thank you."

~x-X-x~

Mai fell out of the dining room chair with a start as the phone began ringing. As she rushed to pick herself off the floor, Oliver began to cry in the other room. With a groan she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mai, I hate to ask this but do you think you and Oliver could come down to the house that the case is located at? Naru seems to be having some problems controlling your co-workers." She reached the other room and picked up the crying child, rocking him into a lull.

"Madoka-San is Naru okay with this?" There was a slight pause and then she could hear Naru say yes.

"Yep! How soon can you get here?"

~x-X-x~

Madoka grinned and hung the phone up, looking to her partner in crime to the left of her.

"Shame on you, pretending to be Naru like that Yasu-Kun!" The teenager grinned and pushed his glasses up his face.

"Shame on you for going behind Naru's back like that!" They laughed and then winced as the screaming in the other room escalated.

"Why can't we just call Mai to stop by for five minutes Naru? Her dreams could be really helpful right now!"

"We Will Not Be Calling Mai! She's Staying At The Hotel!"

"You're Just Scared That Mai Could be Useful Unlike You, You Old Hag!"

"HAG?!"

"Maybe we should all try to calm down."

"QUIET JOHN!" Madoka sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Let's just hope she gets here soon."

~x-X-x~

Mai stared up at the large, unnatural house. She could do this! Now she just had to knock on the window, if she could stop arguing with herself about it.

"Ma?" She glanced down at Oliver, noting how he seemed very comfortable despite the evil nature of the house. Well, if her so-Oliver could do it, why can't she?! She knocked on the window five times in slow succession, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" The window flew up and Naru glared into her face. His eyes, that normally held at least a small sliver of warmth, were a cold biting greyish-blue. Gone was the deep ocean, endless universe, and swirling sky. Now he was staring at her with harsh layers of ice and steel cutting knives.

"What are you doing here Mai." He didn't ask, he didn't even shout even though it was tearing his insides apart. She was supposed to be at the hotel where she could be safe! Where nothing could grab her like it did that Hara girl!

"Madoka called me and said that you said I was needed! I even heard your voice say of course!" So it wasn't a random drop by. It was that pink, annoying, thing. Maybe even the annoying college student as well.

"Now is not a good time for you to be here Mai. The demon has taken Hara-san. You already know that it takes the youngest person in the house. When Oliver steps foot in there how do you think that's going to end?"

And this dear readers, is where things get interesting.

Mai stared at Naru before her entire body seemed to harden, pulling her arms inward and wrapping Oliver in a blanket of warm safety. She glared at her boss before growling out at him.

"I dare that thing to try and take him away from me." Each word was spoken with enough hate to incinerate a man into nothing, not even ashes. Naru stared in shock, not that it showed on his face, as Mai pulled Oliver into her chest and begin to slightly glow a soft blue/white. "Nothing will hurt my Oliver."

And just like that it was gone: the glowing, the strangely attractive look of fierce protectiveness, the cold demeanor. And in it's place was a confusion of feelings that he had no time for at the moment.

"Very well Mai. Come on in. Maybe you can deal with all the children." The girl smiled and Naru let a smirk cross his face.

"Oh and Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Tea."

~x-X-x~

Masako knew she wasn't the nicest person. Hell she was a horrible person! She used blackmail to get a guy that was searching for his dead twin brother to go out with her! But she didn't deserve this! She didn't deserve to be drained of her blood for some ancient evil demon that bathed in blood simply from fear of death!

Speaking of death, She deserved this. She deserved to die here alone in this house, but...she couldn't bring herself to accept that. She wanted to live, she wants to live. But it looked as if she wasn't going to receive that wish.

"Masako." A gasp escaped her as her head whipped up to stare into those familiar eyes.

"Naru! I didn't know you could astral project!" The man smiled before sitting down and talking with her, smiling softly as she leaned onto his shoulder.

"Masako. I'm not Naru. I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner but I guess I was just scared that you would try to help me move on even though there's something that I have to do first." She sat in stunned silence before composing herself and getting ready to throw on her persona.

"Please don't withdraw yourself like that. No one should be completely emotionless. Besides, you'll be rescued soon. I promise." He smiled one more time, stroked her cheek with a soft hand and then disappeared. Masako stared in awed silence before nodding silently and pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Okay. Okay."

~x-X-x~

"Mai?!" Everyone stared in shock as the girl handed the baby to Naru and climbed through the window. She stood up and dusted herself off before heading for the small mini-kitchen in the corner of the room.

"Mai why are you here?" Monk asked as she began to make Earl Grey.

"Well Madoka called and said you guys needed me so, here I am. Now who want's tea?" She smiled and everyone blinked.

"That's my Mai-chan! So fearless!" Yasu grinned and then stepped forward to wrap her in a hug, lifting her into his arms and spinning her around before setting her back down to where her back was to Naru.

"Careful Yasu! You almost knocked over the tea!" Naru glared at the grinning third year. Not only had he almost knocked over his tea, he also touched Mai. Yasu sent a grin his way and then released the girl.

"Here Naru, I'll take Oliver so you can drink your tea." Mai smiled as she traded tea for her baby. Now it was time to take care of the 'children.'

"Ayako, Monk, why are you two fighting again? You know Naru doesn't like it when you raise your voices over stupid things! Besides, Masako is missing! We don't have time for petty arguments." Ayako's mouth dropped open as the girl walked over to the couch.

"But Mai, we were arguing about whether or not you should stay at the hotel where it's safe!" The red haired miko exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. Mai smiled and reached out to pat her head.

"And I appreciate that you care for me that much but Naru needs quiet time to think." Monk snickered as the stunned miko fell into the chair. The teenage girl plopped into the couch and began to hum softly to the tune of You Are My Sunshine. Oliver yawned before burrowing into Mai's shoulder, hands small hands grasping her shirt.

"Is there a bed here?" Madoka smiled and then motioned towards the small makeshift crib she had been setting up out of all the pillows and blankets. "Thanks Madoka-Chan." After Oliver was laid down, the rest of SPR gathered together to talk in soft whispers.

"We need to figure out where the spirit keeps the people he takes before he kills them. Maybe even were he kills them in the first place." Monk was sitting in a chair, one of his hands cupping his chin as he stared out the window in thought. Ayako was perched on the arm of his chair, looking at her nails.

"We also need to figure out if she's still alive or not." Mai stiffened as they continued to talk. The conversation began to sound like a weird humming noise in the distance as the world began to darken around her.

"MAI!"

~x-X-x~

Gene smiled as the familiar form of Mai Taniyama began to form. When the form was solid he waved his hand to direct the girl where she needed to be. She smiled softly at the glowing, floating balls of light as they drifted every which way. He cleared his throat and the girl let out a gasp before whirling around. She smiled and stepped forward, pausing slightly before a thought registered in her mind.

"Gene! You know where Masako is don't you?" The dead twin smiled.

"I can do you one even better Mai. I can show you where she is." Another wave of his hand and he was watching one girl comfort another. It was amazing to watch. He knew that Masako had a rivalry going with Mai. He also knew that Masako was one of those who doesn't open up easily to other people.

"It's going to be over soon isn't it."

"Of course Eugene. It's just a surprise that the girl is stronger than we realized." A deep voice came from a shadow positioned to Eugene's left. "I figured she would be only a little less powerful than our Eugene here." A woman giggled and the shadow on his right turned to face the other shadow.

"Dear, you know it's because of that project in her school. A mother's protective instincts have been awakened in her." Laughter rang out before the voices faded, along with the shadows, and Gene was left to pull the brunette back into the real world.

~x-X-x~

"Mai, come on girl you need to wake up!" Madoka was sitting on the floor with an unconscious teenager in her lap as the rest of SPR was getting ready for war.

"Ayako do something! You're the nurse aren't you!" Monk was in the red-haired Miko's face screaming, his face pale with worry. John was standing next to him with a hand on the man's shoulder, whispering a prayer under his breath.

"Will you shut up about that! I can't control her body!" Ayako herself had a medical bag in one hand and her purse in the had just finished checking Mai's vitals and to her surprise they were perfectly normal. Lin was sitting next to her, tapping away on his computer as he kept one eyes on his silent charge. The young man was standing next to the crib, cradling a sleeping baby as he glared at the rest of the screaming people.

"Then should we get Naru-kun to do something about that?" Everyone stopped yelling and turned to glare at the grinning third year student.

"Ugh...Someone slap Yasu."

"MAI!" All eyes turned to the moving brunette. Mai smiled as she looked around at her family. They were so cute when they panicked.

"I know where Masako is." The stunned silence was broken by the wailing cry of a child awoken unhappily from his nap.

"MAAAAAA-MAAAAAA!" Oliver had fat little tears rolling down his cheeks as he leaned towards his mother, a sinking, twisting feeling of something bad was twisting in his stomach and he wanted his mother's warmth, her softness and love. He wanted to feel safe. Not that Daddy was doing a bad job, he just wasn't as soft as mommy was!

"Shhh! Mommy's here sweetie, I'm here my sweet Oliver." The brunette was quickly on her feet and standing next to Naru, one of her hands stroking his soft hair as she leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek. She stepped in front of Naru and wrapped her arms around the baby, gently removing him from her boss's arms.

"You're really good at that Mai. How'd you get to be such a good mother? Is there something you're not telling us?" Yasu grinned as he leaned across the couch, his chin propped up on his fist. Naru glared at the flashing glasses and stepped away.

"OW!" Ayako grinned as she swung her purse back up onto her arm. She opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by a blur of pink.

"Mai! You shouldn't be standing! Or walking around!" Mai laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fine! I've had worse before, honestly Madoka. And besides, Oliver needed me."

~x-X-x~

"This place feels familiar...and Wrong. Something doesn't fit here." Mai stared at the wall with her head tilted to the side as she contemplated the puzzle. Oliver was sleeping silently with his head buried in the short locks of hair that brushed her jaw.

"Then I guess we should leave! You're instincts always prove to be right so we should just go before anything bad happens to you or Oliver!" Monk grabbed her shoulder and went to drag her away. He had been very against the idea of Mai going to see the place simply because she thought it sounded like something from her dream vision. It may have taken an hour and half to convince them to let her go but she had done it!

"Think aloud Mai." Naru watched her as she followed his instructions.

"In my dream I was dragged from my bed and down a series of hallways until we came to this door." The girl paced as she thought, a small bounce added to her step from habit. "Then they dragged me through the door and down another hall…." She trailed off and stared.

"That's IT! Naru we need to tear down the wall!" She grinned and turned around to look him in the eyes, pride shining in her eyes as she helped solve the case.

"Very good Mai. Monk, John, you two start tearing down the wall." Naru walked over to the girl who had been living with him and placed a hand on her lower back, steering her away and into a darker corner of the room. The brown haired girl stared at him in confusion as she shifted Oliver up higher on her shoulder.

"Why'd we move away Naru?"

"Have you ever torn a wall done before Mai? It generally makes noise." He emphasized his last word with a glance at the sleeping babe.

"Oh. Oh! Gah, and I just got him to sleep too!" She pouted and curled her other arm up to cradle Oliver's head softly. Turning her head slowly to kiss his head, she let a sigh escape her lips.

"The silence was beautiful while it laste-"

WHAM!

"-ed." Mai winced as Oliver jolted in her arms before lifting his head, his eyes beginning to water as his mouth twisted into a pout. Oliver, the poor thing, didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he had been having a lovely dream about his Mama getting along with his Mommy over some strange brown stuff. He didn't really like it that much, he preferred his white stuff. And now there's this huge loud banging and crashing and everything is dark!

"Naru can I borrow your jacket? Or even you?" Grey eyes stared in confusion as she held one of her hands out.

"Why do you need me or my person Mai?" Mai grinned as she stepped closer, a slow bouncing-rock movement accompanying her arms.

"When I worked at the hospital and there were thunder storms, some of the kids I would take care hated the noise. To block it out I would wrap them in a hug and either wrap a blanket around the both of us or get another nurse to be the other side of the hug, and then I would sing to them." Naru nodded slowly before taking a step towards her and removing his jacket. Mai smiled and sat on the floor, letting Naru wrap the jacket around Oliver. The black fabric stopped right by her face and she let a frown cross her lips.

"Sorry Naru, but it looks like I'll need to do the hug thing, you're jacket is not nearly big enough." One of his perfect eyebrows rose before he opened his mouth to make a stupid retort to probably shoot her down and she quickly began to speak, hoping if she rambled enough he would agree.

"I know you don't like physical contact with other people, unless it's to get more information on a case of course, and I know you also don't like screaming but-"

"Fine."

"If you don't help me then Oliver is just going to keep screaming and it will eventually get worse and...wait...what?" Naru smirked as Mai blinked owlishly at him, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Fine. Besides, we'll need Oliver to be quiet for when the wall is knocked down and the spirits can get to us." He stepped forward once more and wrapped his arms around her lower waist and he tugged until his chest was pressed against her arms and Oliver's back. Another smirk tugged at his lips as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"N-Naru?" He pulled back to glance at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to sing away the thunderstorm?" The girl flushed before slowly cuddling more into his chest, her head dropping until it was above Oliver's. Naru rested his chin on her head again and rewrapped his arms around her. And then Mai began to sing.

"Last night you were scared of loneliness. The telepathy in your heart called my name. It's not even a miracle that in the future our hearts will be energy. Sleep, sleep gently, forget your sorrow. The years sink into the sea like the setting sun. I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you. I'll jump across the starry sky to collect you." Her voice was soft, and this time Naru didn't recognize the song. She continued to sing, the song slowly drowning out the noise of a wall being torn down and calming the cries of Oliver. He closed his eyes and let her voice wash over him. Unknowingly to him, Mai began to sway softly, causing Naru to sway with her.

And from another corner of the room, a certain pink haired woman grinned as she looked at the camera next to her and the microphone on the other side of the room.

~x-X-x~

Luella smiled as she climbed through the window leading into SPR's base. Madoka had left the window open for her to watch the video feeds so she could see how her son acted around other people versus how he acted with Mai.

"Darling. What are you doing?" The woman froze, turning her head to lock eyes with her husband.

"Oh! Martin dear I didn't see you there! I was just, just picking up some of the papers that Madoka forgot to grab!" She smiled as he propped up his head on his fist.

"Really? Well then I-"

"Wham! Wahhhhh!" Both heads snapped to look at the monitors set up on one corner of the room. In the span of three seconds both parents were sitting at the monitors and watching as two men began to tear down a wall and….

Their son, a teenagers who thinks of people as pumpkins, was wrapping a FEMALE, let alone a Screaming Baby, in a hug. Martin's mouth dropped open as his wife grabbed his arm and shook him, squealing about how she knew that there was indeed something going on between those two.

"Perhaps I can reach you, even though you're far away. I send you this message with all my heart. Hope is certainly a compass that points to love. Sleep, sleep gently, for tomorrow is a continent of dreams." Mai's voice rang out as she softly began to sing, her voice stunning both of them as they watched the two begin to sway slowly together. Soon the crying died out and when Luella glanced at the two blonde men, she noticed that the wall too, was finished.

"Martin."

"I know."

"Wait. Did you ever give him the sex talk?"

"Uh…."

~x-X-x~

"Wow Mai. I didn't know you could sing like that. Normally you sound like a dying cat. OW!" Yasu glared at Ayako, rubbing his head as the miko lowered her hand to peer at her manicured nails. Mai giggled and Naru sighed heavily before opening his eyes and glaring at the glasses clad man.

"Shut up and head back to base with Ayako." The miko opened her mouth to protest only to close it as Mai spoke up from where she was still wrapped in Natu's arms.

"Yasu has no powers and we need our resident doctor to be alive in case there are any injuries. Please Ayako, don't argue." The girl pleaded as she glanced down at Oliver and back up at her friend. The two had a staring contest before the red haired woman sighed.

"Alright. But I'll have you know that I am horrible at planning funerals." And with those parting words she grabbed the perverted student by his ear and began to drag him back to base.

"Now what Naru?" John spoke up from where he and Monk had just finished clearing away the destroyed wall. The priest smiled as he watched his two friends. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought of them as a happily married couple.

"Now John, we head into the belly of the beast." Mai grinned and wiggled her eyebrows before smoothly slipping out of Naru's arms and walking forward, Oliver propped up silently on her shoulder as he sucked his thumb. The group of six stared at the hole in the wall and the blackness beyond it.

Madoka shuffled over to Lin from where she had stayed in the corner. She reached out and entwined their hands together. The Chinese man stared in confusion at his pink haired companion, raising his one eyebrow in a silent question. She smiled in response and glanced at their ward, who had in the span of silence moved closer to the younger woman, before turning to look back at him. He nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before switching on a flashlight and heading into the hole first.

"Hey Naru, I'm going to head back to base as well! That way if anything happens I can call in backup." Naru nodded before turning and following Mai into the hole.

~x-X-x~

Luella grinned as she stared at the miko and the young teenager.

"Luella!" Her head whipped towards the doorway and then she hopped up and ran to hug her best friend.

"Madoka! Oh did you see the way he was acting! There has to be something there! I refuse to believe that he and that woman are just friends." Madoka nodded and headed over to the monitors.

"I know! It's so adorable! Oh look! They've already made it through the maze!"

~x-X-x~

"Mai, are you sure it's through the right hallway?" The girl nodded as she hugged Oliver closer to her chest. It was weird, to see her baby sleeping when she could feel the evil in the air like tar tugging at her skin. At the same time though, it was nice to have a picture of innocence, a picture of something to protect from the blackness.

"There should be a room with a fireplace, a single chair and end table and a door on the right. It leads to a corridor. Then there will be a maze that leads to the building where…." Mai trailed off as she finished describing the path she had been dragged through. And then she noticed something weird. She felt cold and, alone. But how could she be alone? She had Naru with her, and Oliver. Right?

"This is as far as I can lead you...tell her thank you...she was the only one who listened all...through…." A bright golden glow seemed to pull at the edge of her senses and then she blinked. And just like that was was aware of everything around her. Oliver was no longer in her arms and she was staring at the entrance of the place she had been murdered in her dream.

"Oliver?!" Her head turned and she stopped, sighing in relief as she saw him in Naru's arms. He was safe.

"Mama!" He reached out with grasping hands and was quickly placed back in her arms before he could start crying again. Everyone smiled as they watched the reunion, even Naru had a small tug of his lips for the touching scene.

"What just happened?" The brunette asked, her gaze locking with Naru's.

"The spirit who shared their death with you, possessed you and led us to the center of the maze." Mai blinked as she stared at him.

"Oh." How can he look so calm?

Naru stared back at the girl who was living with him, wondering how she wasn't reacting to being taken over by a spirit. It wasn't as if this happened every day!

"Masako is in there then. Come on, we need to find her!" She strode towards the other building, the lights of the others trailing with her as she opened the door. Everything was covered in dust. On the right, a set of staircases led up into the ceiling and on the left, another corridor stretched on. On the right side, a series of doors stood guard, while on the left another staircase headed upwards.

"Up there!" Mai took off up the stairs, stopping at the top and looking both ways before stopping. She was staring at a blue-green door.

"She's in there." Reaching out with one hand, she opened the door. It slowly creaked open, revealing nothing but blackness. Naru stepped forward and shone a flashlight into the doorway.

"Lin, Monk, you two stay with Mai and I. The rest of you go look down the other hallway." Ayako stared at him with her mouth dropped open.

"No offense to John but by ourselves?!" She closed her mouth as the young man spun around to glare at her.

"As long as you stick together you will be fine Matsuzaki-San." The miko nodded slowly before grabbing the blonde by his sleeve and dragging him the opposite way.

"I don't want to die."

Mai froze as her head whipped around to stare into the darkness. Oliver whimpered and turned to bury his face in her neck as he slept. She stepped forward and entered into the blackness. The rest of the group followed after her.

"Did you guys hear him?" She asked as the walked down a hallway.

"N-"

"Let Me Go! NOOOO!" Mai gasped and took off running down the hallway, screeching to a stop as it opened up into a tiled room. Directly in front of her was a table. Masako was struggling against straps as a knife made its way towards her.

"Mai!" She stared in happy surprise at the girl she thought hated her. The brown haired girl was holding Oliver in her left arm, her left hand holding a flashlight, and with the right hand she held up the seal of the Immovable one.

"On nomaku Sanmanda Basaradan Kan!" She chanted the phrase faster and faster, taking a step forward with the end of each chant until she was finally standing in front of the hovering knife. Mai blinked and inside her head a picture of the two men who had dragged her to her death in her dream flashed,

"Rin! Hyo! Toh! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Zai! Zen!" Mai moved her right hand quickly through the air, a soft rush of wind accompanying each movement of her hand. A harsh scream sounded out and the knife clattered to the floor with a final clang. Oliver giggled quietly as he watched the pretty colours.

"Mai!" Masako blinked in awe at the woman as she grabbed the knife off the floor and rushed over to remove the straps that held her body down. Tears filled the girl's eyes as she sat up and with shaking arms she engulfed her friend in a hug.

"I Don't Want To Die."

Both girls froze before turning at the same time to look towards the bubbling tub behind them and to the left. The rusted container began to pulse with a dark energy and it was with a start that they both realized the tub was filled with a dark red liquid. As they watched with dread, a leathery hand reached out of the liquid and latched itself onto the side of the tub. After a couple of seconds, the hand was used to pull the rest of the body up. IT was a horrible pale brown, with...blood, dripping down from the top of it's head. A maniacal grin ripped itself across the thing's face and the yellow teeth that bared itself at them was dripping with saliva. The thing that stood out the most however, was the eyes. They bulged out of it's head as if the two bright white orbs were trying to fly away.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" It gave a shiver and then leapt out of the tub, moving quickly on it's skinny limbs towards the small group of three. Masako let out a scream as Mai shifted her stance in front of her.

"MAI!" A shrill whistle sounded out as the girl lifted a hand to start her chanting. "What are you doing?!" Naru, Monk and Lin burst into the room.

ATTENTION! ATTENTION!ATTENTION!

This Author has died. This is the last part she had written before she passed. I'm sorry there isn't more. I don't know how this story ends.


	14. Note For Readers

Okay so I know that there was a shock in the last update. So I'm going to explain everything.

My my name is Amber and DWNP was my best friend. She died a week ago in a car accident. She was heading home from practice when a drunk driver ran a red light and smashed into the drivers side. She was killed on impact.

The reason I didn't explain it when I posted the last chapter was because I was still trying to process the fact that my best friend was no longer alive. Because of this her stories will no longer be updated or finished because she was the only one who knew what she was going to come up with next.

I don't know what she would've wanted to happen to her stories so this is all I have to say. If you want to take this story and make it your own, then please go ahead. She loved helping other people come up with ideas and she loved to simply help people in general. My only request is that you include the fact that she was the one to originally come up with this idea.

Thank you you for reading her stories, thank you for listening, and thank you for all your good wishes and thoughts.


End file.
